Aerolineas y confusiones
by Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy
Summary: <html><head></head>Ella es una joven como cualquiera, él es un actor de fama reconocida, por razones del destino se conocen, se enamoran, se pierden y él... el tiene que tomar deciciones que afectaran su relacion</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi loca imaginación, sin fines de lucro.**

**Es mi segundo (primer fic) publicado, por favor no sean tan malas gracias por detenerse a leer en mi loco mundo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo <strong>_

* * *

><p>Nunca sabes realmente a quien podrías encontrar en esta vida, no sabes si va a ser la persona que has estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.<p>

A la cual le darías todo y mucho más, o si va a ser la persona que te va a destruir por completo, que puede hacer hasta lo imposible porque nada de lo que sueñas, deseas y tienes se cumpla, pero…

A quien rayos le importa, lo que importa es vivir y disfrutar cada instante sin reparar en las consecuencias o al menos eso me dijeron.

Todo eso a mi me parece basura,

¿Porqué debería haber alguien como él?

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hasta ese día no me había detenido a pensar en esa persona, la que te haría feliz, no había porque ponerse a pensar en ello, pero ahora, que ya no estás junto a él y sabes que probablemente lo que pasó solo fue un sueño y que jamás se volverán a ver.<p>

Te devuelve a la realidad, una realidad que es la peor que existe, te das cuenta que lo amas más de lo que pensabas y no solo eso sino que él te ama, lo dejaste ir y lo mas probable es que no lo vas a volver a ver nunca…

Te preguntas porque paso todo esto, y nadie te responde nada, porque no pueden responder nada.

Ahora todo depende de lo que tu tengas que hacer

¿Confiaras en sus palabras?

¿Vas a dejar que ese orgullo y Terquedad te aleje del amor de tu vida?

Existen muchas posibilidades. Solo tú puedes hacer algo

Decide pronto o lo perderás de la peor manera que exista.

* * *

><p>aunque no llevo nada de la otra me gusta más esta jejej<p>

espero les guste review para ver que les pareció

si les gusto o no

sugerencias

besos XD


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes son d S. Meyer y algunas escenas tambien iop solo los uso sin fines de lucro para mi loca imaginacion**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi vida y algo mas<strong>

Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Isabella y mi vida es como la de cualquier chica, vivo en Dallas, tengo dos hermanos más grandes que yo Jasper y Rosalie, los gemelos, estudio para maestra y estoy en segundo semestre y tengo novio, se llama Mike, es lindo, guapo, y además creo que somos medio felices. Te preguntaras como, pues bien, él sí y yo no.

Antes de ser mi novio fue mi mejor amigo y confidente, como ya dije es guapo y todas mis compañeras se mueren por él, aunque ya no es lo mismo, al principio era todo amor y dulzura. Me pidió que fuera su novia al inicio de entrar a la carrera.

Ahora la relación se ha vuelto monótona, aburrida y se ha perdido todo lo bueno que teníamos. Afortunadamente nada en esta vida está escrito y todo va cambiando y yo no soy la excepción.

Por alguna razón o azares del destino, la Universidad de Oxford, en Inglaterra, ha dado varias becas a universidades en mi estado y para facilitar la elección de quienes se la ganaran, se hizo una convocatoria para la elección, pero solo son dos para mi universidad. El futuro no pintaba nada bien y no había porque desilusionarme tan pronto, así que decidí tratar de conseguirla para alejarme de todo y de todos.

Mi mejor amiga es una chica súper loca y alegre, adicta a las compras, pero lo mejor de ello es que es mi mayor confidente, siempre me escucha, se llama Alice y es novia de mi hermano Jasper pero el nos da espacio para estar a solas aunque se adoren. Ella sabe de los problemas que he tenido últimamente con Mike, y la oportunidad de la beca, me animo a intentarlo, solo eso faltaba y además dijo que aprovecharía para conocer Londres y algo de un tal Edward Cullen, de quien era una gran fan y ese era su sueño, conocer Londres y a él. Yo no se mucho de este acto, solo que había actuado en una película de Harry Potter como Cedric.

Me dijo rara porque no sabía casi nada de él, pues dijo que había varias películas nuevas en las que actuaba y por si fuera poco, estaba por estrenarse una nueva y tenia boletos para la premiere, lo que nos llevo a que estuviera pidiéndome todos y cada uno de los días, durante dos mese para que fuéramos a verla.

Flash Back

-Anda por favor acompáñame te va a gustar ¡por favor!- dijo casi de rodillas- es una buena película, ya leí los libros de la saga y me gustaron mucho además el protagonista es el chico que sale en Harry Potter y recuerdo que habías dicho que te parecía lindo- no era buen argumento pero… aun así no desistiría de convencerme, a veces era tan terca y por lo regular siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-No, de verdad no se me antoja, sabes que por ahora no estoy bien con Mike y pues… me distrae, no sé qué me pasa que ya casi no lo soporto.

-Ya se, por eso tenemos que ir para que no pienses en eso ¿Si?- dijo poniendo cara de gato* y no tuve más remedio que decirle que si.

-Está bien, pero con una condición - asintió y sonrió como cada vez que se salía con la suya, casi empezaba a saltar de la emoción- invitas las palomitas- puse cara de aburrida pero ni eso logro borrar su enorme sonrisa y comenzó a dar saltitos por doquier.

Fin FB

El día del estreno, una semana antes de mi examen para la beca y estaba tranquila. Ese día había muchas chicas que estaban igual o mas felices y ansiosas que mi amiga, y yo me sentía el bicho rar, pues no sabía bien quién era ese tal Edward Cullen y todas o la mayoría estaban locas.

La película trataba de un vampiro enamorado de una humana, un hombre lobo, mejor amigo de la humana y no es que no me guste lo sobrenatural, amo el misticismo de los vampiros pero estos eran diferentes a lo que leía

A decir verdad Robert*, me parecía la persona mas linda del mundo y más romántica que yo haya conocido, eso porque Mike nunca hacia nada que no fuera con él, romántico dentro de los limites de "Soy guapo, romántico y un rompecorazones, pero sin llegar a ser cursi", así que Rob era lindísimo, un tanto sobreprotector pero no importa, Kris no lo se, no me caia nada bien y Taylor, mm Taylor, es un buen chico con un cuerpazo de infarto pero. Robert me fascinaba.

La película no fue en si lo que yo esperaba, pero hubo partes que me encantaron, como cuando Robert deja a Kristen en el bosque y además de la primera vez que Taylor se quita la camisa pero después fue aburrido y decepcionante pues Robert ya no sale más, sino hasta el final donde reaparece. En resumen me gusto.

Cuando salimos de la sala vi mi celular y tenía 5 llamadas perdidas y 7 mensajes, todos de Mike, apenas iba a leer los mensajes cuando sonó mi celular y si se imaginan bien, Mike.

-Hola amor- dijo-'como estas? ¿Por qué no contestabas?- su voz tenia un timbre de ansiedad- Estaba un poco preocupado….

-¡Hey!, tranquilo- lo interrumpí- Estoy bien, estaba en el cine y pues ya, así por cierto ¡Hola!

-Lo siento, es que, pues… hable con tu hermano Jasper para ver si estabas y me dijo que habías salido temprano..

-Bueno si pero estoy con Alice, ella quería ver una película y aquí estamos.

-Ok, voy por ustedes- no supe que decir, estaba decidido- te veo luego, te quiero- y colgó.

-Bueno al parecer vendrán por nosotras ¿ qué opinas?- pregunte a Alice, que puso un pucherito por que no le agrado la idea para nada.

-Cielos con lo bien que me caes ese chico- dijo en el tono mas sarcástico que pudo.

-Lo sé- y por el momento nos olvidamos de lo que nos esperaba y esperamos a que llegara junto a las otras locas perdón fanáticas.

Cuando llego Alice hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no ser grosera y bueno al parecer ese día todo parecía mejorar y así fue, durante las semanas siguientes.

La vida da tantas vueltas que hasta vértigo me dan y en ocasiones no sabes a dónde vas a parar.

Ese día las cosas se arreglaron pero después todo fue igual o peor que antes y como dicen, todo pasa por algo, hice mi examen y fui una de las afortunadas gane.

El día de mi partida llego pronto, tenía que irme dos meses después el 15 de enero, estaba un poco confundida, me sentía feliz y por otro, triste, pues todo se iba a quedar aquí y tenia miedo de sentirme sola.

Antes de subir al avión, me dijeron que teníamos que hacer una escala en Los Ángeles, así que disfrutaría mucho más, contando que el asiento contiguo estaba solo. Al llegar a L.A., nos dieron la oportunidad de bajar unos minutos y aproveche, cuando regrese ese asiento ya no estaba solo.

Ahora el asiento vacío lo ocupaba una persona, era un joven, vestido con jeans azules, playera blanca y una chamarra delgada negra, lentes obscuros, gorro, además del de la chamarra, pero no podía ver su cara pues estaba volteando hacia la ventanilla y creo no estoy segura escuchaba música, así que me senté y busque algo que hacer para estas largas horas de vuelo.

* * *

><p>lamento la tardanza pasa q ahi un monstruo terrible q se llama tarea jaja<p>

bueno bueno esta bien espero les guste

tratare d actualizar pronto y el cap de el otro fic ia lo tengo solo q la maldita compu tiene virus

y este cap lo tenia en la memoria d la q se salvo

en cuanto sea posible lo subo

la peli se habrán dado cuenta es new moon e invertí los papeles asi q ia saben

reviews?

qejas sugerencias

besos


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi loca imaginación, sin fines de lucro.**

**Es mi segundo (primer fic) publicado, por favor no sean tan malas gracias por detenerse a leer en mi loco mundo.**

* * *

><p>Desconcierto<p>

* * *

><p>Quería ver una película pero decidí practicar mi ingles, nada mejor para matar el tiempo. Llegue a un punto en que las palabras se me empezaron a dificultar y la pronunciación seme hizo más difícil aún. Cuando de pronto alguien a mi lado hablo:<p>

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- dijo esa voz, era la más sexy que haya escuchado y con ese acento que por más que tratara, no podía conseguir. Se trataba de mi compañero de viaje.

Al voltear hacia él y decirle que sí, me hipnotizaron esos maravillosos ojos verdes, pues se había quitado los lentes y el gorro, y esa encantadora sonrisa. Se podría decir que me quede un poco como Kristen cuando ve a Tay sin camisa por primera vez, pero este chico era mejor, mucho mejor.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto y fue como me libere del hechizo de sus ojos, se puso serio y preocupado. Claro quién no se preocuparía si alguien se me queda viendo con esta cara.

-S-s-s-si- respondí apenada y creo que demasiado sonrojada.

-¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-Sí, es que no puedo pronunciar bien estas palabras- dije al tiempo que señalaba una lista de ellas.

-Oh, veras, esto es…

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Así duramos como 10 minutos porque nos aburrimos o bueno mejor dicho no quería saber más de estas palabritas sino de él, esto funciona mejor para practicar.

-Así que por lo que veo, vas a Londres ¿cierto?- asentí y el prosiguió- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estas de viaje?

-Mmm, creo que como 6 meses, me dieron una beca y si puedo conservarla, espero poder terminar mi carrera en Oxford. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar tú?

-Solo unos días, voy a ver a mi familia y después tengo que regresar a L.A. ¿Cómo vez?

-Pues me alegro mucho de que vayas a ver a tu familia, lamentablemente, yo no podre verla hasta que no termine- respondí un tanto afligida por la perspectiva- pero haré lo que pueda.

-Me parece triste, estaré aquí, luego me voy y después regreso, pasa que tengo algo importante que hacer cuando llegue, aunque ahora estoy dudando un poco.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte intrigada- Perdón, no debo entrometerme en asuntos que no me corresponden- Ahora si lo arruine, yo y mi bocota ¿porqué a mi?

-No, no hay problema, es solo que no sé, no estoy seguro, pero olvidémonos de eso- sonrió dulcemente- y dime ¿Tienes novio?- diantres esa pregunta no me traía muy buenos recuerdos.

-No, realmente no, lo que pasa es que terminamos hace poco y es algo que no me trae buenos recuerdos, peleábamos demasiado – su expresión paso de curiosidad a preocupación- un día estábamos bien, al otro no, así que mejor para los dos fue esto, si no estábamos bien juntos y solo era para mantener las apariencias, porque era algo así, sencillamente ni para qué seguir, no lo amo ni el a mi solo costumbre, entonces mejor nos separa,os, debemos pensar con la cabeza fría, para evitar tonterías – a nadie absolutamente a nadie se lo había dicho de esta forma y esto daba miedo.

Mi amigo Miky Pollo, me lo había dicho y yo simplemente le hice caso.

-Mmm- se quedo pensando largo rato en lo que le dije- tienes razón, pensar con la cabeza fría.

-Si es lo mejor y como me dijeron. Haz lo que sea mejor para tu felicidad sin pensar en nadie, es lo único que importa, tú, los demás no, se feliz y que ruede el mundo, así que a disfrutar.

-A disfrutar- repitió y volvió a deslúmbrame con otra sonrisa torcida- muy buen consejo- y se rio tan divinamente.

Seguimos platicando durante casi todo el vuelo, y hubo un momento en que le dije que me iba a dormir pero una pequeña turbulencia me lo impidió.

-Oh cielos- estaba aterrada, casi no viajo en avión y esto me ponía nerviosa de sobre manera- mi experiencia volando es casi nula y esta es la primera vez que me pasa, no me gusta.

-No te asustes- musito, mientras tomaba mi mano para confortarme- todo va a estar bien – me vio a los ojos, me perdí en su mirada y de pronto todo paso- ¿vez? Todo está bien, no pasa nada, y creo que no es tu destino dormir – dijo divertido, burlándose de mí- Resignante y mejor sígueme contando de ti.

-ok, está bien, gracias, me resignare- respondí haciendo un pucherito.

-Wow, eres increíble y te vez muy linda haciendo eso.

-¿Te burlas de mi?

-No, claro que no, jamás haría eso, ¿lo dices por quién soy?

¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién era?

Obviamente no sabía quién era, pero aun así no entendía nada.

...

continuara

* * *

><p>...<p>

que si estoy loca? si

que si me tarde los iento tanto la escuela me tiene mega estresada y el cap es muy corot pero el sifuiente sera mas largo esuq ia lo tengo en la libretiux pero no se me ocurrio nada mas y bueno espero les guste sino ia sabe reviews,

si no les gusta algo díganlo

y se supone que la platica es en ingles pero pff la verdad me dio flojeriota estar traduciendo asiq asi se las dejo

nos vemos luego

besos


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo los uso para mi loca imaginación

* * *

><p>….<p>

**¿Quién eres?**

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién era?<em>

_Obviamente no sabía quién era, pero aun así no entendía nada._

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>¿Quién soy?- repetí-no entiendo, apenas nos estamos conociendo o bueno al menos en eso estábamos.<p>

-¿De verdad no sabes quién soy yo?-pregunto confundido- Es que no se, bueno al menos creo que eres una chica lindísima- se quito su gorro y se paso la mano por su cobrizo y despeinado cabellos. ¡Dios! Eso fue tan sexy.

-No sé quién eres, bueno solo sé que eres un gran hijo, te gusta tu trabajo, algo con respecto al amor te preocupa, eres divertido, ingles, y un tanto curioso, y lo que si no se es en que trabajas o como que haces en tus ratos libres.

-Jajá – rio de una forma algo más tranquila se relajo- tienes razón, eso no te conté, primero te diré que me gusta hacer, me fascina tocar el piano, la guitarra, componer canciones y sobre todo actuar, que es a lo que me dedico, soy actor Entonces entendí porque me pregunto que si no sabía quién era- y es por eso que viajo mucho- trate de ubicarlo pero no daba con ningún personaje que haya visto antes o quizá era actor de series pequeñas, solo quizás o películas no muy buenas.

-¿En serio tocas el piano?- Me encantaba la música clásica

-Sí, ¿tienes alguna pieza que sea tu favorita? –indago alegremente.

-Mmm- era una que había visto en una película de la que había dicho Alice, que tenia buena música y sobre todo las dos piezas de piano- De Debussy y de Beethoven, em encantan varias, Claro de Luna de los dos, y una que salió en una película de Carter Bruwell*, no recuerdo el nombre pero venia en un disco que me regalo mi amiga de una de sus películas favoritas de vampiros.

-Bella Lullaby –dijo un poco frio y con mucha preocupación.

-Sí, exacto, es muy bella.

-Lo sé, y volviendo al tema de conocernos, aun no sé cómo te llamas y que es lo que te gusta hacer y a que te dedicas, aparte de estudiar –sonrió aunque la preocupación seguía presente.

-Como tú lo hiciste, te diré que me gusta hacer, me gusta nadar, leer, escuchar música y no sé, no soy muy dada a ir a fiestas, en ocasiones soy un poco solitaria.

-¿En serio? –Interrumpió bruscamente- yo creí que eras de esa clase de chicas que se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta.

-No, casi no, me gusta más ir al cine que a las fiestas o de paseo por las librerías.

-¡Qué bien! Son gustos excelentes, es increíble que…

-_Damas y Caballeros, estamos a unos minutos de aterrizar_-Se oyó la voz del capitán para dar instrucciones y se interrumpió la charla.

Después de esto permanecimos en silencio, aun cuando termino de hablar el capitán.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>El aterrizaje fue de forma normal, no hubo ningún problema y bajamos en silencio, hasta que entramos a la sala donde teníamos que arreglar nuestros papeles y se me vino a la mente la única pregunta que no le había hecho en todo el vuelo, y eso fue tan tonto.<p>

¿Cómo demonios se llamaba? Pero para mi sorpresa llegaron varias personas de seguridad para ¿resguardarlo? Si eso parecía.

-Hey, una última pregunta ¿Cómo te llamas? Le grite no muy fuerte, ya que se lo empezaban a llevar. Se detuvo y volteo sonriendo, desanduvo los pocos pasos que había dado- Yo me llamo Bella Swan ¿y tú?

-Mucho gusto Bella, yo me llamo Edward –un momento Edward, no había muchos actores que se llamaran Edward y menos él, de pronto recordé la película que fui a ver con Alice y el actor que interpretaba a Robert se llamaba Edward Cullen y...

En una revista lo había visto sin su vestuario.

¡ERA EDWARD CULLEN!

Vio mi cara de shock y empezó a reír.

-¿Edward Cullen? Tú eres…-me tapo la boca y me llevo con él, pasándome la mano libre por los hombros.

-No puedes gritar eso, por favor, shh calla, yo te explico más tarde pero ahora ven conmigo, te voy a quitar a soltar pero no vas a gritar ni decir nada ¿de acuerdo? Volvió a sonreír como lo hizo durante la turbulencia y solo asentí, un poco o muy pérdida en sus ojos.

…

Después de haber terminado los trámites necesarios, nos dirigimos a la salida, mi grito no causo tanto alboroto pues sus guardaespaldas eran excelentes y no dejaron que nadie lo viera otra vez ni se le acercara. Cuando llegamos a un auto, al parecer un Mercedes, eso creí, ya que mi conocimiento en coches no es muy amplio, era color negro, tenía los vidrios polarizados y por supuesto muy elegante.

Cuanto lujo, ¿y yo? Una chica total y completamente distraída que paso horas y horas sentada al lado de un actor, platicando de casi toda su vida, un actor que casi ni conoces y a quien tu mejor amiga admira pero tu ni en cuenta, pero no, la boba nunca pregunta cómo se rayos llama.

Lo rescatable de esta situación y muy afortunada es que nadie va a cambiar que no conocí a un actor presumido y arrogante sino que conocí al chico detrás del actor, un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, amable, educado, olía diabólicamente delicioso ¿Qué más podía pedir? Me iba a llevar con él, lo más seguro era más por no dejar que hablara, cuando de pronto vi un flash y él me empujo para que entrara rápido, aunque, creo que la foto ya había sido tomada.

-¡Demonios! Esto no me puede pasar, no puedo creer que este tipo me haya estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo para ver si en cualquier momento cometo un error –dijo Edward muy enojado cuando entraba al auto.

-Lo siento- me disculpe, tenía mucho por que hacerlo y él me vio desconcertado.

-¿Por qué? No te entiendo – su cara también lo decía.

-Pues por exponerte de ese modo, pude haberme quedado callada…- no pude seguir hablando, puso su mano en mis labios, pero esta vez fue más dulce.

-No, era normal tu reacción – sonrio y el enojo y la preocupación y el desconcierto desaparecieron completamente de su rostro- la mayoría de las personas reacciona así – y enseguida quito mi mano de mis labios, pero no de mi rostro, la puso en mi mejilla y me encanto, porque no era el actor, era una persona amable, un chico que se escudaba bajo un disfraz completamente diferente.- De hecho creí que cuando te hable la primera vez en el avión me reconocerías e ibas a empezar a gritar pero luego hablaste conmigo y no me dijiste nada, así que pensé que me habías reconocido pero no querías asustarme, eso hasta que- se rio suavemente- preguntaste mi nombre y creo que si me conocías pero no se no entiendo.

-Lo siento- otra disculpa mas- pasa que no me gusta mucho Crepúsculo, mi amiga me ha dicho todo de la saga y eso, pero no me llam ala atención, sabia de ti porque ella se la pasaba hablando de lo guapo y buen actor que eras, tus personajes, películas y eso, aunque nunca vi ninguna a menos que fuera contra mi voluntad, solo Harry Potter y la ultima de la saga.

-Solo Harry Potter? – se quedo pensando demasiado en esto- Mmm ¿Qué opinas de mi actuación?

-Yo ehh- ¿Cómo le dices a alguien como él algo malo? La verdad no me gustaba mucho- Fue buena.- Ok, no tan malo, una pequeña mentirilla- Me gusto mas Daniel, es que me gustaban sus ojos, además que en ese tiempo el estaba de moda y fue una época donde estaba más dada a la socialización y los chicos. – Ahora creo que tus ojos son lo mejor, pensé para mí.

-Xd- no me atreví a verlo y baje la mirada avergonzada, él dejo caer su mano- ¿Sus ojos? ¡Qué bien!- eso señores se llama SARCASMO en su más puro estilo.

Otro silencio más a la lista y me lo tenía bien merecido, ahora tenía que retractarme, se suponía que no se iba a pasar eso,

No sabía cómo hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el cap nos vemos pronto eso espero<p>

Aun sigo ocupada con la esc

La detesto pero ahí que estudiar

Y ya saben reviews?

Les gusto, les aburrió

Alguna corrección con los nombre que pff se me olvido como se escribían jaja

Besos

el sig cap viene con un Pov Edward


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi loca imaginación, sin fines de lucro.**

**Es mi segundo (primer fic) publicado, por favor no sean tan malas gracias por detenerse a leer en mi loco mundo.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿<strong>**Confusión****?**

Pov Bella

-Perdona –musito y enseguida voltee hacia él- no te pregunte a donde te llevo- se había puesto triste, o eso creí ver en sus ojos, pero era obvio que eso pasaría ¿oh no?

-¿Estás bien?- dije preocupada a lo que solo asintió- mmm, bueno iba a tomar un taxi a la] Universidad de Oxford.

-Entonces hacia allá vamos –sonrió un poco pero esa felicidad no le llego a los ojos y fue más falsa que una moneda de tres pesos*

-¿Sabes algo? - sonreí por lo tonto que sonó.

-No, creo que aun no sé como hace eso mi vampiro- se mostro más alegre – no sé lo que pienses – y reímos por esto último.

-Te voy a decir un secreto pero no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿vale? Ya que no puedes leer mi mente

-Dime te escucho, prometo guardar bien tu secreto, seré una tumba- y dicho esto se puso serio pero se veía menos triste.

-Pues creo que tus ojos son más hermosos que los de Dan- y a continuación me sonroje y el sonrió aun mas deslumbrantemente que antes e incluso el avión.

Pov Edward

Muy bien, perfecto, viaje con una desconocida, no nos presentamos hasta que ella se iba a ir a no sé dónde y yo, bueno, no quise decirle mi nombre porque pensé que me reconocería e increíblemente no fue así, solo sabía de mi lo poco que le había dicho su mejor amiga.

Realmente era un tonto inconcebible pero esto era así y me agrado, aunque recuerdo sus gritos cuando le dije quien era.

Fue un poco aterrador mas in embargo muy divertido y sentí algo así como tristeza cuando nos separamos, era reconfortante estar con alguien que se interesa por mi música más que por la actuación, no pregunto nada solo música y regresando a lo que estaba, el que gritara me brindo la oportunidad que muy en el fondo deseaba para averiguar a donde se dirigía

El lugar donde podría encontrarla y ¿Por qué no? Seguir viéndola, esa perspectiva me encanto demasiado pero claro esta que en esta vida nada es perfecto.

Vi como un flash salía disparado en nuestra dirección y tuve que empujarla dentro del auto para que no siguieran tomando más fotos, a pesar de que esa ya estaba lista para ser publicada.

Ese tipo me había venido siguiendo por todos lados, no sé como lo haya pero siempre sabia donde estaba y mañana en primera plana de alguna revista amarillista o periódico de chismes tendría una bellísima portada, nótese el sarcasmo**:**

** "Edward Cullen ¿y su nueva conquista?"**

O podría ser:

**"¿Sera ella quien posee el corazón de el frio actor?", **porque siempre quería ser bueno con los reporteros pero ellos no me dejaban.

-¡Demonios! Esto no me puede pasar, no puedo creer que este tipo me haya estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo para ver si en cualquier momento cometo un error –dije muy enojado cuando entraba al auto.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, no tenia porque parecía preocupada.

-¿Por qué? No te entiendo – y de verdad no entendía nada, estaba muy confundido.

-Pues por exponerte de ese modo, pude haberme quedado callada…- no la deje seguir hablando, porque era innecesario, puse dos dedos sobre sus labios.

-No, era normal tu reacción – sonreí y el enojo y la preocupación y el desconcierto desaparecieron completamente de mi - la mayoría de las personas reacciona así – quiete mi mano de sus labios, pero no de su rostro, la puse en su mejilla y me gusto la sensación de tener mi mano en su cara, no me sentía como un actor ególatra y petulante sino como yo mismo, un simple mortal, que disfruta de la compañía de una linda chica - De hecho creí que cuando te hable la primera vez en el avión me reconocerías e ibas a empezar a gritar pero luego hablaste conmigo y no me dijiste nada, así que pensé que me habías reconocido pero no querías asustarme, eso hasta que- se rio suavemente- preguntaste mi nombre y creo que si me conocías pero no se no entiendo.

-Lo siento- otra disculpa mas- pasa que no me gusta mucho Crepúsculo, mi amiga me ha dicho todo de la saga y eso, pero no me llama la atención, sabia de ti porque ella se la pasaba hablando de lo guapo y buen actor que eras, tus personajes, películas y eso, aunque nunca vi ninguna a menos que fuera contra mi voluntad, solo Harry Potter y la ultima de la saga.

-Solo Harry Potter? –era increíble que solo hubiera visto esa película y no Crepúsculo, tenía una pregunta más importante que hacerle que averiguar porque no había visto otra - Mmm ¿Qué opinas de mi actuación?

-Yo ehh- vacilo de forma preocupante, parecía consternada- Me gusto mas Daniel, es que me gustaban sus ojos, además que en ese tiempo el estaba de moda y fue una época donde estaba más dada a la socialización y los chicos. – ¿QUË? Sus ojos son mas lindos, no es posible, le gusta mas él, eso era triste y yo que empezaba a sentir algo lindo, despídete Edward, no te hagas ilusiones, ¡NO LE GUSTAS!

-Xd- bajo su vista y yo deje caer mi mano, eso era todo- ¿Sus ojos? ¡Qué bien!- y he aquí el sarcasmo en su más puro estilo.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, parecía preocupada y no le preunte porque, era mejor dejar todo por la paz.

Y recordé la vez que salí con Sophie Langdham, donde casi nos captan pero ese día fui más listo que el, ya que el lugar donde cenábamos tenía acceso restringido y más cuando se trataba de un actor.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

* * *

><p>Nos encontrábamos cenando en el centro de Londres, hablando de cualquier cosa.<p>

Tanya me había dicho que quería regresar con James, porque se había dado cuenta que lo amaba más que a mi además de que habíamos discutido mucho, y lo mejor fue dejar todo por la paz en esa relación

-¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunto Sophie, un tanto afligida. En el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos desde mi separación con Tanya, ella siempre estuvo presente para apoyarme.

Era una joven linda, ojos azul claro, un lindo cabello rubio, y siempre muy cuidado, su piel era suave, en fin no podía verla mas que como una amiga.

-Mañana, entre más pronto mejor –respondí distante – a mi madre no le gusta mi actitud últimamente y creo que esto es lo mejor.

-A nadie le gusta tu actitud – respondió de forma impetuosa – No me gusta esto – ahora estaba triste y preocupada – No digo que seas el "al ma de las fiestas" – dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos – antes eras más alegre.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo… - ¿Cómo explicar lo que sentía? – Ella significa mucho para mi – esto era lo más parecido a la realidad –Era… importante.

-¡No! Era enfermizo- ahora estaba muy enojada – Ella solo te utilizaba , te manipulaba y tu…- si que estaba enojada- como… como un idiota, atrás de ella como un perro – me dio risa su intempestivo enojo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, -dije alzando mis manos en gesto de rendición y aun riendo por su actitud, si que la odiaba, pobre Sophie le ha tocado verme de la peor manera por una chica – entonces tendrás que ayudarme.

-No te sigas burlando de mi – dijo más tranquila- Te voy a ayudar, me gusta la idea – sonrió- Acepto, quiero verte feliz otra vez

Y ahí fue cuando decidi que le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo.

Mi madre quería que esto pasara hace mucho tiempo y pudo haber sido posible con Tanya, pero iba a ser Sophie, además de que ya estaba harto de la presión que ejercía mi familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Flash Back<strong>

* * *

><p>Iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo cuando regresara de este viaje, las horas eran cada vez menos y estaba por verla.<p>

Y con esto vaya confusión.

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el cap se los debía<p>

la otra historia bueno me falta actualizar

grax a todas mis lectoras y lectores (si es que hay )

se supone que lo iba a subir el jueves pero me escape muahaha

la tarea me tiene hasta el tope hare lo posible por actualizar pronto.

Espero disfruten el cap

¿Qué hara Bella para alegrar a Ed? ¿Qué hara Ed? ¿Le va a proponer matrimonio a Sophie?

Nos leemos y ia sabe si les gusto o no un review

grax a ExodoOo por sus animos y bueno no me queda mas que decir

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi loca imaginacion, sin fines de lucro.**

**Es mi segundo (primer fic) publicado, por favor no sean tan malas gracias por detenerse a leer en mi loco mundo.**

* * *

><p><strong>…..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CELOS<strong>

Edward pov

No sabía qué hacer, ahora llegaba esta chica y cambiaba mi perspectiva, mi visión de la felicidad, no era complacer a los demás, hacer lo mejor para ellos, debe importarme pero el estar aquí, sentado junto a ella, escuchando algo que podría cambiar por completo mis planes.

Debía hacer lo mejor para mí, ser feliz, sin importar lo que los demás quisieran, ser feliz y nada más, sin presiones.

La lleve a la Universidad, al campus donde se iba a hospedar, al menos sabría dónde buscarla cuando quisiera verla, si es que eso sucedía. Al bajar del auto solo dijo gracias y nada más, se veía tensa, y baje tras ella.

-¡Espera!- grite y ella aminoro el paso, corrí hacia donde estaba- ¿Por qué te vas así?

-¿Así como?- pregunto confundida.

-Pues no te despediste de mi- dije sonriendo al estilo Robert (_es que no lo pude evitar me encanta su sonrisa XD_) al menos algo bueno me dejo interpretar ese papel.

-¡Oh lo siento! –dijo apenada y se sonrojo solo un poco- no me di cuenta, no creas que hago eso es solo que… no… me… di… cuenta… -estaba nerviosa O.o

-No hay problema, ¿porque no te acompaño a tu habitación? – iba a protestar pero la interrumpí antes de que se negara –No va a pasar anda absolutamente nada, solo te acompaño y me voy, además de que te voy a ayudar con tu equipaje, que aún no has bajado del auto – vi su cara de desconcierto y el chofer me trajo la maleta. -¿Qué dice?

-No lo se

-Vamos – dije cargando la maleta y a ella la tome de la mano, se puso tensa pero inmediatamente se relajó. Su m no era cálida, me encanto la sensación además de una corriente que me dejo también un poco helado, pero no me quise que notara eso, solo empezamos a caminar.

No hablamos durante el trayecto, sino hasta que me dijo que tenía que registrar su llegada o algo así, y me tuve que esperar en el pasillo, por fortuna no había nadie rondando sino sería un caos total.

Salió pasados unos minutos y seguimos a su habitación.

Las demás alumnas solo se limitaban a vernos no se acercaban. Cosa que agradecí, pues no quería que me separaran de Bella y fue así hasta que llegamos a su habitación, una que compartiría con otra chica.

-Mmm ya llegamos- dijo parándose en la puerta y tendiendo la mano para que le regresará su equipaje.

-¡Quiero ver tu habitación! Siento curiosidad – y volví a sonreír. Ella solo asintió.

* * *

><p>Pov. Bella<p>

Este era el día más loco de mi vida.

1. Conocí a un actor

2. No cualquier actor, sino Edward Cullen

3. Un paparazzi nos tomó una foto

4. Me acompaño al campus

á parado frente a la puerta de mi habitación esperando que yo haga algo.

Con esta pequeña lista, con un gran peso para mí, gire el picaporte y empuje levemente la puerta.

Era una linda habitación, pequeña, pero suficiente para dos, estaba ordenada y tenía dos camas, en una de ellas, estaba una joven, mi compañera, escuchaba música y cuando nos vio, la primera impresión fue de recelo, luego sonrió y por ultimo al ver a Edward se tensó.

-Hola dije para aligerar el ambiente- Me llamo Bella, - y volteé a ver a Edward que estaba sonreído- Él es Edward, aunque supongo que ya se conocían.

-¡No te pases!- contesto la chica, brincando de la cama y casi corrió para pararse frente a nosotros- Me llamo Renata y soy de Carlyle, perdón por mi actitud, es que me sorprendieron. - Dijo al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al corazón.

-No hay problema- se me adelanto Edward y le tendió una mano que Renata estrecho efusivamente. Sentí una descarga de celos.

Un momento, aguarden ¿CELOS?

Renata era alta mucho más que yo, complexión delgada, ojos azules, muy linda, vestía unos jeans y una blusa blanca, con converse blancos además de una chamarra ligera negra.

CELOS.

No se iban y sabia que esto no pintaba bien, era mejor acomodar mi equipaje para distraerme.

CELOS. Seguían a flor de piel y tuve que apartar la mirada cuando comenzaron a platicar animadamente, como viejos amigos, estuve a punto de perder el control, afortunadamente logre serenarme.

-Perdón que interrumpa- mi voz sonó fría – me podrías indicar donde he de guardar mi equipaje y donde me voy a quedar. – Respira me recordé. Edward sonrió, al parecer se imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo aunque no dijo nada en cambio mi nueva compañera no se dio cuenta.

-La de la derecha, señalo la cama- y tus cosas las puedes dejar en el closet que está detrás de esa puerta, es pequeño- hizo una mueca – pero creo que si vana caber las cosas de ambas – y sonrio satisfecha al ver mi pequeño equipaje. No traje muchas cosas, mis padres me lo advirtieron pero aun asi no quice cargar demasiado.

-Bella, me tengo que ir – dijo Edward sombrío y triste - ¿Me acompañas? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia la puerta.

-S. claro, vamos- eso me dejo helada. No lo esperaba y creo que era porque se estaba comportando como un caballero

¡Bienvenida desilusión!

Cosa que no duro mucho, tomo mi mano inesperadamente y me jalo hacia él, choque contra su pecho y Renata rio un poco, trataba de ser discreta de disimularlo pero fallo fatalmente.

Cosa contraria paso con Edward, que sonreía abiertamente, tan hermosa era su sonrisa que casi me cortaba la respiración, me abrazo unos segundos y después me soltó, demasiado pronto. Pero mi mano aun seguía entrelazada con la suya y enseguida salimos al pasillo. Las chicas que se encontraban ahí presentes murmuraban cosas acerca de el guapísimo actor que estaba en las instalaciones de la universidad y de su extraña compañera a la cual no habían visto antes.

Y en nuestro caso, ni el ni yo dijimos nada.

Cuando llegamos al auto me empujo dentro .

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? – dije molesta solo un poquito.

-Nada, no pasa nada, solo acompáñame y después te traigo de regreso y ya… hay algo que debo decirte y si estamos aquí no creo que tengamos demasiada intimidad- ¿QUË? ¿Dijo intimidad? Demonios, ¿Qué tenía que decirme que era necesario tanto misterio?

Moría de la curiosidad pero no me dijo nada solo dio unas cuantas instrucciones al chofer y nos sumimos en un gran silencio que no supe como romper.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien chicas hasta aquí el cap lamento haberme tardado la tarea no me deja dormir bien, llevo una semana durmiéndome a las 3 de la mañana aproximadamente y para colmo la maestra me regreso un trabajo x cosas tontas<strong>

**Pff bueno espero les guste lo hice cortito porque el otro viene interesante**

**¿que le ira a decir Edward a Bells? **

**I bueno ia saben si les gusto**

**No les gusto**

**Les pareció demasiado malo dejen su review**

**Me alegra recibirlos jeje y saber que les parece**

**Besos**

**koralle**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes le pertenecen la grandiosa Meyer yo solo los uso para mis locas historias sin fines de lucro.**_

_**ya se que quieren matarme bueno me lo merezco pero vengo recargada x ahora les dejo este pequeño cap si gustan dejar reviewss no ahi problem**_

* * *

><p><strong>Decisiones<strong>

**POV Edward**

– Hola mamá, estoy doblando la esquina…

– ¡Oh Edward! Hijo pensé que no llegabas, ¿Cómo que ya vienes llegando?... –esa era mi madre Elizabeth, siempre tan linda – Supongo que tuviste problemas en el aeropuerto, ¿verdad?, bueno, bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí, imagínate Sophie está feliz, y más ahora que le diga que has llegado, no puedo ni imaginármelo – hora de interrumpir.

– Mamá, ya cálmate, abre la puerta que estoy llegando, vamos, date prisa.

–Oh cielos, que tonta he sido, ya voy, te veo en unos segundos – se despidió riendo, y justo cuando se estaba estacionando el automóvil, mi madre abrió la puerta.

Mi madre salió antes de que abriera la puerta y me saco de un jalón, creo que me extrañaban demasiado, era de esperarse después de no estar en casa durante meses.

– Mi pequeño Eddy, como te extrañaba…

– Mamá, déjame respirar y por favor no me llames Eddy, no me gusta ese nombre, nunca me ha gustado.

–Es que hace tanto que no te veo, de verdad te he extrañado. – dijo soltándome y pellizcando mi mejilla.

…

El día pasó demasiado rápido, mi madre llamo a Sophie e inmediatamente llego. Había planeado tener unas horas a asolas para poder pensar que le diría, como iba a terminar con ella y como contener el enojo de mi madre, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi parte y seguía confundido.

–Edward, mi amor, te extraño tanto, para que ya no estemos asi, he hablado con papá y me ha dicho que en cuanto regresaras de viaje podía habalr de una propuesta que le hice – En cuanto llego, me abrazo y me beso, con una pasión que no supe ni pude responder. No era…– ME VOY A LOS ÁNGELES CONTIGO!

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No te puedes ir conmigo, yo…

– ¿Es que acaso no me quieres cerca de ti? – su expresión de dolor, estuvo a punto de desarmarme pero tenía que…–Oh Edward eres tan malo, ¿cómo es posible que me digas que no? Después de todo lo que pasamos…

–No es eso, lo que pasa es que yo viajo mucho y no te va a gustar, – tenía que explicarle de manera muy suave las razones que me motivaban a tomar esta decisión – de hecho hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, antes de la cena, de hecho es algo que tengo que cancelar, no quiero lastimarte pero…

–Pero no me quieres llevar contigo, te preocupas por mi demasiado como para que yo me enfrente a esa vida, – no podía hacerla entender, ella pensaba que era por su bienestar pero no era así – entonces me quedare y te esperare como una buena novia e iré a verte o vendrás a verme cuando tengas tiempo, y después podremos casarnos y asi no te libraras de mi.

–Si hijo, deberían casarse pronto – No, esto no estaba bien, mi madre no debía entrometerse pero ella quería verme casado y que fuera cuanto antes, en ese momento también entro mi madre a la sala donde hasta entonces nos encontrábamos sentados. Por descontado a Rosalie le encantaba como esposa para su hermano prodigo, una mujer como ella – ¿no opinas lo mismo hija? Hacen una bella pareja y seguramente van a ser hermosos, ya me imagino rodeada de pequeños niños…

–Claro Edward, y van a crecer con mi pequeño Patrick – dijo mientras cargaba a su bebe de apenas dos meses, hace unos meses había viajado para conocerlo y estaba tan pequeño, tan bonito, ahora estaba más grande, tenía unos ojos azules, enormes.

–No lo sé madre, aun no sé si nos vamos a casar, es muy pronto…

– ¿Pronto? Llevan ya no se cuanto tiempo y se ve que son el uno para el otro. – Como siempre mi madre queriendo controlar todo.

–Oh Edward, vamos piénsalo…– ¿Cómo era posible que todos quisieran decidir por mi? Creer que casarme era mi felicidad era imposible.

Di media vuelta y me fui no quería seguir escuchando.

–Mi amor ¿a dónde vas? – oí gritar a Sophie, que no había dicho nada cuando entraron mi madre y mi hermana, se oía angustiada pero necesitaba pensar que era lo que tenía que decidir.

–Espero verte en la cena, no quiero que hagas berrinche como un niño pequeño. – ¿Berrinche? Tal vez pero mi felicidad estaba en riesgo.

Salí corriendo, no azote la puerta no tenia porque hacerlo, solo quería huir, el chofer salió tras de mí pero le pedí que se quedara necesitaba estar solo, y le prohibí terminantemente que dijera algo de lo que paso en el trayecto.

Tome un taxi, le dije que tomara cualquier ruta, que fuera por las calles más importantes o las mas desoladas, pero que me alejara de casa. No supe como llegue, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta, cuando menos pensé, ya estábamos hasta donde hace unas horas me sentía tranquilo y feliz. Al menos en parte. No sabía si bajarme o regresar a mi casa, ya habíamos pasado cerca de una hora y media dando vueltas por todos lados, sin rumbo fijo.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba seguro de una cosa, tenía que regresara a casa para la cena, pero que iba a hacer, no quería que se entrometieran en mis asuntos y ser grosero con ellas, eso es lo que me mortificaba.

Tenía que…

**POV Bella**

No podía pensar con claridad, me dejo demasiado confundida, todo lo que dijo sus acciones, todo.

¿Qué hacer? El prometió que volvería, pero no sabía si creerle y preguntarle a Renata sería desatinado, tenía que pensar claramente que hacer, estaba aquí para estudiar no para conseguir pareja, pero él me confundía demasiado.

–Hey tranquila – me sobresalte, no me había percatado que Renata me veía fijamente y me estaba haciendo señas desde hace no se cuanto tiempo – lo poco que lo he tratado es un buen tipo y no es de la clase de personas que dice las cosas por decir. Él va a regresar por lo menos a hablar contigo sino es para una relación o ser amigos, por lo menso si para terminar o aclarar lo que pasa, créeme que estará aquí.

–¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en él?

–Pequeña es claro que estas pensando en él, te he tratad de hablar desde hace tanto rato, y no has dejado de mirar por la ventana como si fuera a llegar en su corcel blanco a declararte su amor eternamente o en un temible dragón para decirte que no te quiere volver a ver, por eso y por tu mirada, él te gusta – no estaba preguntando estaba afirmando, ¿Qué acaso mis pensamientos estaban escritos en todo mi rostro? – y si, tus pensamientos están claros – lo hizo como respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada.

–Gracias, no sé qué hacer, solo venia por una beca, las cosas con mi novio no andan bien, y llego la oportunidad para obtener la beca, decidí correr el riesgo, claro con ayuda de Alice, mi mejor amiga y bueno, en el avión, venia sola, después el subió, empezamos a platicar y como no lo conocía, me refiero a que no soy su fan ni nada, me gusto su forma de ser, cuando me dijo quien era, grite y el me tapo la boca luego me trajo hasta aquí y … me voy a caminar necesito aire fresco, te veo luego no me alejo demasiado sino dame tu numero por si me pierdo – le di mi celular y me fui a poner una sudadera, ya que estaba haciendo un poco de viento.

–Con cuidado, no conoces la ciudad y luego te pierdas o te pase algo, mucho cuidado, ire a buscarte si no sabes cómo regresar, aquí está mi numero y ponte algo mas abrigado, este clima es muy frio.

–En Forks, Washington, el poblado de donde es originaria mi abuela es muy lluvioso, creo que me va a gustar también este clima. – Le sonreí y me fui, no sabía a dónde ir, así que solo iba a dar una vuelta por el campus.

No pensé en nada solo me dedique a observar el campus y fui a dar inconscientemente a la entrada, donde me dejo esa mañana él. Y de pronto, todos los angustiosos pensamientos volvieron a mí.

Tenía que poner todo en perspectiva.

"Isabella Swan" dijo mi conciencia, "has venido a Londres a estudiar no ha conseguirte otro que te embauque".

"Pero por otro lado, debes tomar en cuenta que no todos son malos, no todos son iguales a Mike"

–Cielos, déjenme en paz, – les conteste a esa parte noble y a la no tanto, porque era imposible pensar claramente con esa vocecita. – Es suficiente con todo esto, como para tener que escucharlas al mismo tiempo y sin que me den ninguna respuesta, es tan frustrante tener que pensar en algo claramente y con ustedes dos, no me aclaran nada.

Deje de hablar, era algo que tenía que guardarme para mí mis pensamientos y decidir qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras estaba pensando caminaba distraídamente hacia el punto exacto donde me había dejado en la mañana Edward.

No sé de donde salió, pero de pronto estaba un taxi ahí, estacionado y un lindo chico de ojos verde esmeralda con una cara de preocupación que no cabía.

Corrí, mis pies cobraron vida propia, no sabía que hacer o más bien dicho que estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p>y bella corrio hacia?<p>

ajajaj soy tan linda jaja no se crean pasa q pase mucho tiempo buscando el final prox cap pronto ya casi lo tremino y la historia d la ultima decision aun no se q hacer exxodo si andas x ahi leela y me dices va q podria ser o cualqiera q la haya leido me dice xq a mi me gusta asi pero...

bueno besos los amo


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son d S. Meyer y algunas escenas también iop solo los uso sin fines de lucro para mi loca imaginación**

* * *

><p><strong>INICIO Y FINAL, ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER?<strong>

Tropecé con alguien, estuve a punto de caer, pero uno fuertes y musculosos brazos me sostuvieron y ya no pude mas sollocé porque no me quería enamorar, porque Edward era perfecto para mi, sin esa fachada de actor de Hollywood, él era perfecto para mí, pero algo estaba mal lo supe desde el momento en que le conté sobre Mike y lo que me habían aconsejado, su rostro había cambiado, quizás el tuviera a alguien más y solo me estaba utilizando como su juguete nuevo, pero eso no podía pasar, alguien como él no podía hacer algo así, no, definitivamente no, quizás solo fue el momento, imaginaciones mías, tendría que averiguarlo.

Esos brazos me acunaron y me empezaron a dar suaves palmaditas en la espalda, yo sabía a quién pertenecían.

-Tranquila –susurro esa dulce y melodiosa voz y me abrace más fuerte a él– Estoy aquí, hace unas horas estaba confundido, ya te lo había dicho, te lo demostré y… - Me soltó para poder verme a los ojos y ahí estaba con el rostro demasiado cerca del mío, aturdiéndome, era tan bello, y lo amaba y por alguna razón increíble del mundo creo que él también. Puso una mano muy suavemente en mi mejilla- No te voy a lastimar, te prometo que cuidare de ti y si aun tienes miedo de lo que pase, esperare, el tiempo que tenga que esperar, pero deja de llorar me mata tu silencio -. Pero no podía hablar y se me vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de esa mañana cuando me trajo de regreso.

**Flash Back**

Me había empujado dentro del auto y me llevaba a no sé qué lugar, cuando de pronto se detuvo en un lindo jardín, su chofer abrió la puerta y Edward me ayudo a salir.

-Se que te va a sonar loco- me dijo cuando nos sentamos en una banquita en el centro del jardín donde nadie nos podía ver estaba solo, y rodeado de arboles, muy lindo para un par de enamorados.- se que muy apenas nos conocemos y que ahora tal vez te parezca pronto pero… yo se que a lo mejor piensas que me gustan las chicas estilo Hollywood y no me gustan más terrenales, como tú, que no se dejan deslumbrar por la fama, el dinero ni ese tipo de cosas y debo decir que realmente me gustas, no sé como paso ni porque, quizás fue el destino o una coincidencia pero debo decirte que ese vuelo es una de las cosas más increíbles que me han pasado y por favor, por favor, no me vallas a decir que no te ocurrió lo mismo porque no te podre creer, por favor dime que me crees, que tampoco sabes que paso pero que sientes algo por mi por más pequeño que sea ese sentimiento dime que tu también sientes algo por mí.

No sabía que decir me había dejado muda, y no es que no le creyera pero, es que solo habían pasado unas horas y él se me estaba declarando, ¿Qué decirle?

-Yyyo no lo se me siento tan confundida, pero si hay algo que siento por ti pero tengo miedo y si solo me lo estás diciendo y yo te digo que si que siento algo increíble por ti y que me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo y te vas y no vuelves jamás, no sé qué haría ya no podría resistirlo, simplemente no te veo estando a mi lado, soy simplemente yo… -No pude seguir hablando porque él me besaba, me estaba besando y se sentía increíblemente bien, sus labio eran dulces y suaves.

Fue corto y dulce muy dulce.

-Eso no va a pasar, estaré contigo, no me voy a ir regresare, y tu vas a estar ahí para recibirme con un abrazo y un beso y yo te diré "Hola, señorita ¿sabía que hoy se ve radiante?" y luego te abrazaré y tú me dirás que soy… no lo sé lo que quieras e iremos a pasear y los paparazzi claro está, nos seguirán porque sabrán que estoy en… con una chica realmente hermosa.

-Me gusta la idea pero no deja de darme miedo…

-Si te gusta, así será, anda debemos regresar y yo debo de ir a casa a decirle hola a mi madre y resolver unos asuntos, no te lastimare – se veía nervioso no sé por qué.

-¿Regresaras?- no pude evitar que la pregunta escapara de mis labios.

-Claro que sí, mi linda Bella, vamos que se nos hace tarde y mañana vendré por ti e iremos a.. no se explorar o algo así. –Nos subimos al auto y regresamos al campus, me llevo hasta mi habitación y se despidió de mi con un beso en la frente y una sonrisa torcida, lo ame, supe en ese instante que aunque no regresara lo iba a amar y eso me iba a causar grandes conflictos.

**Fin Flash Back **

Claro que iba a estar con él, sus hermosos ojos de ese esmeralda liquido me lo decían, mostraban amor, sinceridad, miedo y preocupación, pero el amor reflejado, no se eclipsaba sino que se mostraba mas y mas.

No dije nada solo lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y… estaba a punto de besarlo cuando alguien nos separo de un empujón.

Era una linda chica, como él dice estilo Hollywood, ojos azul claro, rubia, delgada y bueno para que decir más, simplemente exquisita no como yo, además de que traía un vestido blanco en las manos, de ¿novia? Si al parecer era de novia, era hermoso.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? –Le grito furiosa- Se supone que me quieres a mi no a esta… furcia- dijo esto último lanzándome dagas con su mirada.

¿Él, él tenía a alguien más y no me dijo? ¿Se iba a casar? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Yo no me lo merecía.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada…- trato de acercarse a mí pero ella volvió a empujarlo.

-¡Claro que si! Nos vamos a casar, me lo ibas a pedir durante la cena de esta noche, tu madre me lo dijo hace unos minutos y tuve que salir y amenazar de muerte a tu chofer para qué me dijera donde podrías estar y… es por eso que te fuiste, así tan rápido. ¿Por ella? ¡No me vas a dejar, no lo permitir, te lo aseguro!

-Ttttu¿ te vas a vas? – fueron las primeras palabras que logre articular después de pasar el shock.

-Si se va a casar conmigo – me dijo la chica. Con lágrimas en los ojos, voltee a ver a Edward.

-Lo prometiste- susurre, viéndolo borrosamente a través del velo de lagrimas que cubría mi rostro y que no dejaban de salir- hace unos segundos tu… dijiste que no me ibas a lastimar que… NO ME VULEVAS A BUSCAR JAMAS - le grite, porque me dolía, me lastimo- se feliz con ella, no me iré de aquí, voy a seguir con mis estudios y hare de cuenta como que ni te conocí –él no dijo nada, permaneció callado y es que no era que yo considerara que podría defenderse, todo estaba dicho.

Di media vuelta y me fui, los deje solos. Corrí, corrí, lo más rápido que pude hacia mi habitación, todos se me quedaban viendo con lastima pero no les preste atención, hasta que por fin llegue al pasillo donde estaba mi habitación, alguien me detuvo.

-Darling ¿pero que te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas tan agitada y echa un mar de lagrimas? – no pude contestarle, solo voltee a ver a esa persona que me hablaba, era un chico alto, moreno, musculoso, un poco no tan exagerado, unos ojos negros profundos, vestía unos jeans desgastados pero a la moda y una polo blanca.- Tan linda y llorando de esta manera ¿eres nueva verdad? Ven acompáñame, no puedes andar sola en ese estado por los pasillos.

No supe porque pero no me pude resistir y lo bese, lo bese con tanto ímpetu, como si la vida se me fuera en ello y de pronto escuche a Edward hablarme:

-Dices que yo te lastime Isabella, y ahora vienes y besas al primero que se pone enfrente. Hasta hace unos segundos creía que eras diferente y ¿sabes algo? Me voy a casar con ella, por lo menos no besa al primero que se le pone en frente- sus palabras destilaban odio y dolor, pero no podía decir ni hacer nada, después de todo el había mentido primero, él no se merecía que se lo explicara y de todos modos no podía hacerlo.- Tratare no, no tratare, seré feliz con ella y no te volveré a buscar y si te mentí, ¡que disfrutes tu estancia en Londres! ¡Hasta nunca! – se dio la vuelta y se fue, estaba tan furioso, tan dolido. Yo no sabía qué hacer, no era lo que el creía, me dolieron tanto sus palabras, pero él había aceptado que me había mentido o ¿lo dijo porque también le dolía? No lose tal vez nunca lo sepa, tendría que…

¿Qué demonios se supone que iba a hacer? Correr tras él y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, que solo bese al chico porque me dolió lo que la otra chica dijo y que por favor no se fuera no me dejara sola, que no importaba que él se fuera a casar, que la dejara, pero nadie se merecía eso, ahora solo debía concentrarme en llegar a mi habitación, solo eso.

Una vez mas termine con alguien por mentiras, confusiones, yo que sé, lo que si se, es que se acabo.

Estaba segura que esto no iba a ser algo pasajero iba a ser algo más duradero, no una aventura, iba a ser algo importante, me enamore como una tonta en estas cuantas horas.

Me sentí tan sola lejos de asa, sin nadie sin nada él era lo único que tenia y se había ido.

-Oh cielos, linda, ven vamos por un té para que te tranquilices, por cierto me llamo Jacob y sobre el beso, lo siento tanto, es solo que yo no…

-No hace falta que te disculpes, ese fue mi error y no lo volveré a hacer.

-No es eso, es que la verdad yo tengo aham ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Novio? Y créeme que por ahora las chicas no me interesan.

Eso me distrajo lo suficiente.

-Oh cielos, yo ahora me siento más culpable, debió haber sido algo, está bien.

* * *

><p>Después de ese incidente seguí mi vida, todo volvió a la normalidad, relativamente, empecé con los estudios y no volví a ver a Edward, en persona por lo menos no. Jacob le conto todo a Renata porque simplemente yo no me atrevía y ella no volvió a mencionar nada mas de él, hablábamos de cualquier cosa pero no de él aunque si vi sus película, todas y llore cuando vi Remember Me, porque eso podría pasarnos y no le diría que lo amaba pero aun así seguí con mi vida, la escuela era genial tenía muchos amigos, mi familia me hablaba cada que podía o charlábamos por internet, mas nunca les dije lo que paso ese primer día.<p>

Ahora ya solo faltan unas cuantas semanas para que regrese a casa, Jacob ha estado algo extraño haciendo no se qué con Renata, deben estar planeando algo, no me voy a meter estos dos chicos dan miedo cuando se juntan, tanto, que un día estábamos en plena clase, una de las pocas que compartimos, y Ren se subió al escritorio del profesor, pues teníamos que realizar una actividad para relajarnos, habían sido días estresantes y él profesor lo vio de manera que nos pidió que hiciéramos una actuación delante de nuestros compañeros, improvisada, para que se nos quitara el estrés e inmediatamente Ren y Jake se pusieron a cuchichear y a cantar I love Rock´n Roll, fue tan loco que todos nos empezamos a reír incluyendo al maestro, y adiós estrés.

Hoy voy a buscar unas cosas al centro de la ciudad, voy a comprar una revista, como siempre, para el tarado de Jake y su… novio, aun me cuesta creerlo pero eso tan lindos que como no quererlos.

Tome una revista al azar del puesto y vi algo que hizo que me temblaran las rodillas… no fue como cuando salió un dia después del desastroso dia de mi llegada, "¿Edward y su nueva conquista? ¿Qué paso con la encantadora Sophie? ¿Acaso es solo su nuevo juguete?", no ahora esto era peor, "¡Se nos casa el soltero más codiciado de todo el mundo! Nuestro guapísimo Edward Cullen contraerá matrimonio con la hermosa Sophie, el mes entrante, esperamos que sean muy dichosos", estaba adornado con una foto de los dos, en una entrega de premios, el llevaba un smoking negro, y ella, simplemente se veía encantadora.

Sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, no sabía qué hacer pague la revista y regrese a mi habitación, ahí estaban Jake, Sam (su novio) y Ren, platicando de no sé que, cuando me vieron dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y me sostuvieron, no me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer, solo deje caer la revista y creo que me desmaye. No supe nada mas.

* * *

><p><strong>YA SE QUE HE TARDADO DEMASIADO PENSE QUE IBA ATENER TIEMPO AHORA, PASA QUE YA CASI SE ACABA NO SE CUANTO MAS FALTE Y BUENO LO HICE MAS LARGO PARA COMPENSAR LA ESPERA, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL SIG. ES UN POV EDWARD, ¿QUE HABRA SENTIDO?<strong>

**BUENO LAS DEJO Q DISFRUTEN Y LAS QUIERO BESOS**

**COMO SIEMRPE UN REVIEW NO HACE DAÑO JEJE CUENTENME Q LES PARECIO**

**BESOS**

**KORALLE PATZZ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo los uso para mi loca imaginación**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿DOLOR Y TRAGEDIA?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

_Sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, no sabía qué hacer pague la revista y regrese a mi habitación, ahí estaban Jake, Sam (su novio) y Ren, platicando de no sé que, cuando me vieron dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y me sostuvieron, no me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer, solo deje caer la revista y creo que me desmaye. No supe nada más._

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, Ren, Sam y Jake, estaban sentados apretadamente en la cama de mi amiga, estaban hablando demasiado bajo para que yo pudiera captar lo que decían, la revista que había comprado estaba abierta sobre mi cama. Lo habían visto, y yo… yo recordé lo que contenía, la foto, el encabezado, no pude soportarlo y comencé a llorar estrepitosamente, no podía soportar el ver que se iba a casar, el no podía hacer eso.<p>

Pero el mintió el dijo que se iba a casar con ella, no me dio tiempo de explicarle y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, las malditas consecuencias de un arrebato, porque… porque me dolía endemoniadamente que se hubiera quedado callado, que no hubiera dicho nada que él no hubiera dicho nada, que se quedara en silencio, que… no fuera capaz de desmentir lo que ella decía.

¿Por qué se quedo callado? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué no dijo que me amaba a mí y no a ella? ¿Qué no se iba a casar con ella? ¿Qué mantendría la promesa que minutos antes me había hecho?

Ya nada importaba, me iba a ir, iba a regresar a casa, iba a dejar todo atrás, y con todo me refiero a él, no podía ni siquiera pensar su nombre, me dolía. Pero la realidad era esa, yo tenía que dejar todo atrás, dejar que ese dolor se fuera, que el siguiera su camino, que fuera feliz con ella, y tal vez mas adelante formarían una bonita familia, con unos niños que tuvieran el color de sus ojos, verdes, profundos, enigmáticos y ese cabello broncíneo, que me encantaba, rebelde y…

-¿Bella? Oh Bella cuanto lo siento, no sabía que estaba esta noticia en la revista- dijo Jacob, con preocupación, la cara de Renata y de Sam no eran muy diferentes a la de Jake, se veían tristes y culpables, ellos no tenían que pasar por esto, era algo solo mío, era mi sufrimiento y nadie más debía verlo, así que me levante y me fui al baño, abrí la llave para que el agua callera, me iba a lavar solo la cara pero decidí tomar una ducha y cuando estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente, me desmorone, no podía permanecer más en pie.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Edward? Te dije que no quería que me lastimaras y lo hiciste aun así, te dije que tenía miedo de ser solo un juguete y me prometiste que nada de eso iba a suceder y sucede que te vas a casar ahora… no se qué diablos me pasa, me siento tan mal.

-¿Bella? Por favor abre la puerta, ¿estás bien? ¡BELLA! – escuche que alguien me hablaba pero no podía responder, mis sollozos no me lo permitían, la puerta tenía seguro y no tenía pensado salir de la ducha en mucho tiempo, esperaba que dejaran de insistir y me dejaran sola, necesitaba estarlo. No quería que me vieran llorar, no ahora que estaba punto de irme, debía desahogarme y dejar todo aquí, en este lugar y poder empezar de nuevo, otra vez, seguir con mi vida.

-Está bien Bella, te dejaremos sola, si necesitas algo solo llama, estaremos en la cafetería, te dejamos a solas, pero por favor cuando estés mejor, llámanos…

-Déjala Jake, Bella, te dejamos un momento a solas, desahógate y volvemos en unas horas.

Después de esto no oí nada mas, solo la puerta ser cerrada y era eso lo que tenía que hacer solo eso, cerrar esa puerta y seguir con mi único propósito, estudiar y ser la mejor, pero aun así dolía mucho y llore, llore por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, por toda esta mierda, por todas las cosas que me estaban pasando.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov ¿?<strong>

En una mesa de la cafetería de la universidad, se encuentran sentados dos chicos y una chica, tienen rostros de angustia y preocupación, a su alrededor unos cuantos escuchaban su conversación otros ni siquiera se percataban de ellos, cada quien tenía su vida, y menos les iban a prestar atención si eran algo alejados de los demás, ¿Por qué? Pues por el simple hecho que una de las chicas de ese grupo había estado con el actor británico del momento Edward Cullen, el sueño de muchas de las alumnas de la universidad.

Le tenían envidia por siquiera haber viajado con él, por haber subido en su auto y por que fue con ella hasta su habitación, le ayudo con su equipaje, es por eso que la odiaban, solo por estos simples detalles, pero ¿Cómo no lo iba a ser? Muchas matarían por un solo momento junto a él, aunque por el momento estaban más que alegres, pues las portadas de las revistas anunciaban una próxima boda y no iba a ser con la señorita que estuvo a punto de destruir la relación de la bella pareja.

Nadie sabía que esos jóvenes sentados en aquella mesa, con cara de preocupación, estaban así porque Isabella o mejor dicho Bella, como ellos le decían, estaba en la ducha llorando desconsoladamente por Edward, porque realmente se había enamorado de él, y porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad de decir que la amaba no lo hizo se quedo callado y ella en un arrebato de frustración e ira, beso a uno de sus nuevos mejores amigos, el actor los vio y le dijo que se iba a casar con su novia y a ella, la iba a olvidar.

Pero que iban a saber ellos sobre lo que le pasaba ahora, eran demasiado ególatras para poder darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡OH DIOS! Bella está muy mal, no puedo soportar verla así, ella no se merecía lo que le hizo ese… idiota, no se lo merece es tan buena, en todo este tiempo que llevamos de ser amigos, ha demostrado que es sincera y sabe apreciar a las personas, no sé cómo le puede pasar todo esto – decía el chico alto y de pelo negro, vestía una camiseta blanca y unos jeans de mezclilla desgastados, su mejor amigo, al que beso sin saber sus preferencias sexuales.

-Lo sabemos, pero algo debemos hacer, el debería saber lo paso realmente, nunca la había visto así, no la vi así ni cuando salió el chisme de su llegada, lo ama realmente y creo que él a ella también, ¿han visto las fotos que tienen juntos? – Dijo la otra joven – no tiene esa mirada que tenia cuando veía a Bella, cuando la trajo, se veía tan feliz, y puede que este loca al aventurarme a decir esto, pero parecía enamorado, o al menos empezaba a sentir algo mas por ella.

-Lo sé, he visto esas fotos y el otro día, caminando por el barrio de Barnes, cerca de un pub, los vi caminar, no iban de la mano y el parecía fastidiado, seguramente Sophie le iba diciendo cosas de la boda, cosas que realmente él detesta, cosas que a él le aburren, pero ella se ve que no le importa y él no me vio, pero tuve una oportunidad para verlo a los ojos, reflejaban tristeza y nostalgia, era como si desearan ver a alguien más, no lo sé. – respondió el chico de playera blanca.

Y se sumieron en un silencio, que pudo parecer aterrador a quien los rodeaba, nadie sabía que pensaban y mucho menos el otro chico, uno que permaneció en silencio durante la charla de estos dos jóvenes, uno que vestía una polo negra y un pantalón de vestir blanco. Él estaba pensando en algo que pudiera ayudar a su amiga, una amiga que quería tanto, por no juzgarlo, por haberlo apoyado en todo, desde que la conoció, se burlo de ella, cuando le contaron que beso a su novio, si, el chico de la playera blanca era su novio y se amaban profundamente, pero cuando vio que ella no sonreía por sus bromas, le pregunto a los otros que le pasaba y ellos le contaron, él hablo con ella e inmediatamente se hicieron buenos amigos, confiaban uno en el otro, tanto como para querer asesinar a Edward, cuando leyó la noticia, pero se dio cuenta de que él también la estaba pasando mal y quizás, solo quizás ellos aun tendrían una oportunidad pero como saberlo si él estaba a punto de casarse, tendría que hacer algo.

Mientras tanto, en el baño de la habitación de su amiga, una chica estaba llorando inconsolable, el agua seguía cayendo y ella no reaccionaba, estaba acostada en posición fetal, tratando de desahogarse, pero las lagrimas seguían y seguían, al parecer no iban a parar pronto. Era más probable que sus amigos llegaran primero a que ella decidiera salir. Hasta llegar al punto, en que no se dio cuenta y cayo inconsciente, el agua seguía cayendo y ella simplemente se quedo dormida, cansada por tanto llorar.

Cuando sus amigos por fin decidieron regresar, después de discutir por unos minutos si había sido suficiente tiempo para que ella llorara sola, se encontraron con un gran charco de agua, y se asustaron, se asustaron tanto, al imaginarse lo peor, ¿Qué pasaba dentro de ese baño? ¿Por qué tanta agua tirada? ¿Por qué no estaba Bella en el cuarto, donde ellos pudieran verla? ¿Por qué ese silencio tan sepulcral? No como el de la cafetería, sino uno que se antojaba para esos momentos cuando en las películas, se encontraban a alguien a punto de morir o ya estaba muerto…

-¡BELLA! ¡Por favor Bella! ¡RESPONDE! –Gritaron sus amigos - ¿Dónde estás? Esto no es gracioso y lo sabes, responde por favor. – la angustia empezaba a hacer estragos en sus mentes, pasaban por ellas lo peor.

-Tenemos que saber que pasa dentro de ese baño, pero la puerta sigue cerrada…

-¡Derríbala de una vez Sam! Por favor hazlo ya, estamos perdiendo el tiempo – dijo la chica.

-Renata tiene razón, vamos Samuel, su vida podría estar en peligro…

-Lo sé Jake, háganse a un lado, apártense y tengan un teléfono a la mano con el número de emergencias por si acaso.

-¡Lo tengo! – Grito Renata – ahora hazlo, ¡MUÉVETE!

Sam tomo impulso y empujo con todas sus fuerzas la puerta poder dejar a la vista el cuerpo de su amiga, seguía en la misma posición fetal, solo que un poco más relajado, algo malo pasaba, algo terrible, tanto que Renata dejo caer el celular, el cual cayó en el charco de agua que se había formado, la alcantarilla estaba tapada con un extraño pedazo de tela…

-¡OH NO! – fue lo primero que pudieron articular sus amigos.

-¡BELLA! ¡ NO BELLA, NO! – grito Renata.

-¡Toma el maldito celular y llama a una ambulancia!, yo la revisare, Jacob dame una toalla para cubrirla – dijo Sam tranquilamente, o al menos eso era en apariencia porque por dentro se sentía muy preocupado, se acerco a ella lentamente como si presintiera lo peor…

Cuando la tapo y la tomo entre sus brazos, ella…

Algo malo pasaba, la cara de horro que puso, dio paso a que sus otros amigos se imaginaran lo peor…

-¡¿Ella no está…? – ni siquiera pudieron terminar la oración.

Sam no dijo nada solo no pudo decir nada… ella no podía estar… muerta ¿oh sí?

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lamento la tardanza, aquí está el cap., tratare de actualizar más seguido<strong>_

_**Estudio para ser maestra y estas últimas tres semanas han sido muy estresantes, hacer planeaciones, material didáctico, dar clases bueno todo un caos pero por fin terminaron**_

_**De nuevo siento la tardanza y ya saben si les gusto dejen review**_

_**Espero les guste, ¿Edward no sabrá nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde? no sé que pasara ¿oh si?**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima.**_

_**Besos las quiero.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**los personajes son de la fabulosa S. M yo solo los uso para mi loca imaginacion sin fines de lucro**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

**AMOR Y ORGULLO, SOLO PUEDEN SIGNIFICAR TRAGEDIA**

_Algo malo pasaba, la cara de horro que puso, dio paso a que sus otros amigos se imaginaran lo peor…_

_-¡¿Ella no está…? – ni siquiera pudieron terminar la oración. _

_Sam no dijo nada solo no pudo decir nada… ella no podía estar… muerta ¿oh sí?_

…..

_**Barrio de Barnes **_

La calle estaba algo transitada, era viernes por la mañana y el día pintaba para ser un muy buen día para todo aquel que quisiera salir a pasear, pero dos jóvenes no parecían muy dispuestos a divertirse, más bien parecían preocupados, en sus caras se reflejaba una extraña sensación de angustia

Iban caminando presurosos, vestían un traje negro, uno traía una corbata azul y otro una corbata gris, como si se dirigieran a un cementerio, los transeúntes solo les prestaron casi nada de atención, pues cada quien tenía sus propios problemas como para pararse a pensar que es lo que harían estos dos individuos, solo un niño pequeño le susurro a su madre que se parecían a los hombres de negro, cosa que a su madre le hizo gracia, pero tampoco fue suficiente para prestarles atención.

Se detuvieron frente a una hermosa casa, quizás eran vendedores o algo así, nadie lo sabía y sin prestar atención a los transeúntes, los dos sujetos se detuvieron y el timbre de la casa sonó, ellos esperaron pacientemente a que abrieran, no charlaban, no decían nada, solo guardaban silencio ni siquiera se miraban entre sí. Esperaron hasta que por fin abrió una linda chica de ojos azules, y pelo rubio cenizo, vestían unos jeans, camiseta blanca y una chamarra de piel beige, a decir verdad se veía muy linda pero eso no importo.

Ella si se pregunto quienes eran estos sujetos.

-Buenos días – dijo ella - ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

-Buenos días – respondió el sujeto más alto de los dos y de corbata azul, - ¿aquí vive el señor Edward Cullen?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo ella, poniéndose en estado de alerta.

-Perdone la falta de tacto de mi amigo, venimos a traer un mensaje para él, y lamentamos que…

-Liz – se escucho que alguien llamaba desde dentro, una voz de hombre – Rosalie Elizabeth Reed – se volvió a escuchar.

-Un momento por favor – dijo la joven – Estoy en la puerta.

-Oh lo siento – dijo la misma voz que se había oído pero ahora más cerca – no escuche que tocaron – se oía cada vez más cerca la voz - ¿No has visto mi chamarra negra? – por fin vieron a quien pertenecía la voz, se trataba de un joven de ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo y despeinado, alto, y que en cuanto vio a la joven sonrió cálidamente – Aquí estas hermanita, ¿segura que no la has visto? Voy a salir con Sophie, quiere arreglar algunos detalles de la boda, es tan fastidioso, andar por ahí como perrito faldero, uff me frustra y lamentablemente no… - se cayó al ver a los visitantes, sintió un estremecimiento y un mal presentimiento se apodero de él. - ¿Tu eres…? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? – primero fue un estallido de furia y después - ¿A ella no le paso nada verdad? Ella está bien, ¿Por qué viste así?

Ninguno de los dos podía responder, se les había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

-Ella no está nada bien lo más probable es que ella, no esté bien jamás, que ella… no despierte y esta es quizás la última oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, quizás ella… - dijo el joven de la corbata gris, que ya no pudo hablar, las lagrimas lo querían traicionar.

-Lo que él quiere decir es que está en coma, estuvo a punto de morir, si no hubiéramos llegado ella… pudo haber muerto y creemos que tú debes saber la verdad de lo que paso hace unos meses, pero este no es el lugar indicado para hablar, si puedes acompañarnos y te explicamos todo.

El joven de pelo cobrizo no contesto nada, no podía ellos le habían dicho que ella casi moría y él quería saber que era lo que le pasaba porque aun que se dijera una y mil veces que estaba en el pasado la verdad es que no le gustaba nada el no saber donde estaba ella, que estaba haciendo, si pensaba en él como él en ella, lo único que logro hacer fue asentir y salir de casa sin su chamarra, alguien corrió detrás de él y la limusina que había estado estacionada frente a la casa, se acerco a ello.

-Edward ¿a dónde vas? Se supone que ibas a salir con Sophie, se va a molestar muchísimo si la dejas plantada, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no haces lo que quiere, por favor…

-Elizabeth déjame en paz, esto es más importante dile a Sophie que me hablaron por una urgencia con… yo que se dile lo que quieras me tengo que ir, vamos se a donde podemos ir sin que nos molesten.

-Hasta luego – se despidieron los jóvenes y subieron a la limusina que estaba esperando.

Nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio que reino, era tenso el ambiente, solo una vez se rompió cuando el conductor le preguntó a dónde irían, y Edward respondió:

-Al departamento, y date prisa – la tensión en su voz era muy notable pero fuera de eso no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Hacia allá se dirigieron, y llegaron rápidamente. Bajaron y fueron directamente al elevador.

Cuando salieron del elevador, la puerta del departamento se abrió, para dar paso a una señora.

-Señor Cullen, no esperaba verlo, hoy es mi día libre pero si quiere me puedo quedar, o puedo llamar a alguien, yo…

-No, estaré bien, puedes tomarte el resto del fin de semana libre – presentía que algo malo se acercaba y quizás no volviera al departamento, tan solo de pensar que esto que le esperaba con Sophie, se estremecía. – Si quieres puedes marcharte ahora, Jessica, no hay problema.

Ella entendió que no sugería sino que ordenada que se fuera y como dice el dicho, "al buen entendedor, pocas palabras", tomo sus cosas y salió cuando los visitantes y Edward, tomaban asiento en la hermosa sala.

Cuando se oyó que ella salía y cerraba la puerta, entonces Edward rompió el silencio.

-Ahora que estamos solos, por favor explíquenme que está pasando. Me mata el maldito silencio y si no he preguntado nada, es porque no quería que nadie se enterara ni que empezaran a hacer preguntas, solo me interesa esto a mí.

-Lo entendemos, y hemos venido a aclarar algunos asuntos – dijo el joven de corbata azul.

-Primero que nada, debemos que explicarte cuando ella corrió, fue porque no pudiste decir nada frente a tu novia o porque algo te paso, cuando se fue y corrió, tropezó conmigo y me beso, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, ya estabas tú ahí, diciéndole que te ibas, que te casarías con tu novia, pero antes de que digas algo, debo confesarte que no me siento atraído por las mujeres, él es mi pareja y gracias a él, es que estamos aquí, porque no sabemos qué va a suceder después.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué le paso? A este punto no me importa si te beso, si se acostó con alguien, simplemente no me importa, todo este tiempo me he estado debatiendo entre ir a verla y aclarar las cosas o quedarme con la duda, pero…

¿Por qué no lo has hecho? – Dijo un muy molesto joven de corbata azul – ¿sabes lo mal que la ha pasado? ¿Es que acaso tu novia no te suelta la correa?

-No es eso – dijo Edward sin rastro de enojo, más bien parecía triste – deje que las cosas se salieron de control, y le propuse matrimonio por despecho, y ahora estoy a unas semanas de hacerlo, no sé cómo decirle que no me quiero casar, no sé cómo decirle que no, ella… al menos no casarme con ella.

-Me alegra oír eso, Sam ¿nos permitirías hablar un momento a solas? – dijo el joven de corbata gris al de corbata azul.

-Claro, iré por un café – se levanto y se fue.

-Nunca me presente, lo siento, me llamo Jacob, soy amigo de Bella.

-Cierto, yo tampoco me presente, mi nombre es Edward, aunque eso ya lo sabías, y siento tanto todo lo que paso.

-No es problema, debo decirte otras cosas, después de lo que paso con el beso- espero a que el asintiera – Cuando salió la noticia de si era o no tu nuevo romance, se sintió fatal, pero pudo superarlo aunque el fantasma de la tristeza la acechaba constantemente, la melancolía no la dejaba en paz, ayer por la tarde todo fue mucho peor, queríamos una nueva revista y ella iba air al centro por algunas cosas, y ella encontró la revista donde se anunciaba tu boda, llego al departamento y se desmayo, la llevamos a su cama, la dejamos dormir un poco – la expresión de Edward era inescrutable, Jacob no sabía si era porque estaba sufriendo o porque no le creía, pero aun así continuo – despertó unas horas después, le preguntamos cómo estaba y ella se metió a bañar dijo que lo necesitaba, le dijimos que saldríamos a tomar un café para no molestarla, fue la peor decisión que pudimos tomamos, pero aun así lo hicimos, después de un rato de estar en la cafetería regresamos y no se veía por algún lado la llamamos pero no contesto – en este punto, el joven ya no podía hablar, todas esas imágenes de la noche antepasada, lo volvían a acechar, eran imagines aterradoras, pero consiguió hacerlo – tocamos la puerta del baño, no contesto y un charco de agua se había formado, Sam abrió la puerta de golpe y dentro… - no pudo seguir hablando, se estremeció y Edward se tenso, pos u cabeza se formaron mil escenas y todas ellas tenían un final trágico – ella estaba… estaba tirada, en posición fetal, con la cara hacia el piso, no se movía, no… no se veía que respirara, Sam la tapo y la tomo entre sus brazos, temimos lo peor, la ambulancia llego rápido y… la revivieron, ella no respiraba normalmente, unos momentos antes de que llegara la ambulancia, su corazón se paro, pero los paramédicos entraron unos segundos después y le dieron primeros auxilios, ella volvió a la vida, pero aun así no latía muy fuerte era débil muy, muy débil – en este punto Jacob dejo de hablar porque estaba llorando y Edward estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Jake, su hermosa Bella, porque a pesar de que lo quisiera negar, ella era suya y si le llegara pasar algo, él moriría, y ahora llegaban estos dos tipos diciéndole que ella estuvo a punto de morir por su culpa, porque era su culpa, el sentía esto, sabía que de no haber actuado así, ella estaría bien, junto a él y no muriendo lentamente.

-¿Dónde está? – Pregunto no queriendo conocer la respuesta, pues tenía miedo de saber que ella, probablemente no estaba viva y que la maldita confusión y orgullo, se la estaban arrebatando - ¿ella esta…?

-¿Viva? Como te dije su corazón late muy lentamente, con mucha dificultad, está en terapia intensiva, llena de mangueritas y aparatos para que siga viviendo, pero dijo el doctor George, que ella no tenía ganas de vivir y si no encontraba la fuerza suficiente para vivir, jamás podría recuperarse, ella te ama más de lo que piensas y quizás tu también la ames a ella, pero tienes miedo, debes tomar una decisión o ella se va a ir… no quiero ni imaginármelo…

-No sé qué hacer, la amo pero Sophie ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, aunque si lo pienso un poco ella ha evitado que vea a Bella, estoy confundido, ella…

-Ahora vamos al hospital, el traje probablemente te haya dado una mala impresión pero tuvimos algo que hacer antes de ir a tu casa, no sé que mas decirte, tú tienes que decidir di ella vive o muere.

Dicho esto, Jacob salió del departamento, se fue al pasillo, donde pudo llorar libremente, y escapar del dolor de ver a Edward sufriendo porque ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decirle al otro que todo había sido una confusión y que se amaban.

Mientras tanto Edward estaba pensando en lo que haría, tenía claro que Bella debía vivir, pero no sabía cómo enfrentarse, tenía miedo.

_**Si la vida te presenta una última oportunidad para poder decir adiós y despedirte de la persona que más has amado en tu vida, y que tú creías que iba a ser para ti y lo sentiste tan cerca, pero por una pequeña confusión se fue a la basura ¿Qué harías?**_

_**Sabes que ella te ama, él lo dijo y tú le amas a ella igual o más de lo que piensas. ¿Podrías herir a la mujer que te ha acompañado en esos días tan difíciles, cuando algo te molestaba, cuando algo no salía como querías, cuando lo único que necesitabas era un abrazo?**_

_**Porque después de todo, aunque quieras forzarte a querer a esa persona que ha estado junto a ti, sabes que jamás podrás considerarla algo más que una amiga, algo que no es suficiente y tu dejaste que esto se fuera mas allá de una simple amistad, porque la considerabas alguien a quien podrías llegar a querer pero no sabes cuándo encontraras a esa persona que va a convertirse en todo para ti y viene a destruir todo tu mundo, no de una mala manera sino que lo hace de buena manera, lo destruye para darte felicidad y ahora no sabes si la volverás a ver. Tienes que afrontar la realidad y dejar el miedo atrás, enfrentarte a la realidad esa realidad que a nadie le gusta pero que lamentablemente está ahí, y quizás solo quizás, esa persona a quien amas pueda volver a ti y tomar el próximo avión a un lugar más feliz.**_

Era el tiempo de decidir si lastimas a esa persona o luchas por la vida de la persona a quien amas.

El celular de Edward sonó varias veces, el simplemente no lo noto, hasta la quinta o sexta vez, al otro lado de la línea se oyó una voz muy furiosa de su prometida. –Maldita sea Edward ¿Qué te has creído? ¿Qué me puedes dejar plantada así como así? ¿Eso vas a hacer el día de la boda? ¿Te vas a ir con esa furcia? Vaya, si que eres un tonto, por favor Edward, ya lo habíamos hablado, tú te vas a casar conmigo ella ya no importa, por favor Edward sigamos con esto, quiero tu felicidad pero si no me lo permites no te podre ayudar…

-Sophie, cállate de una vez… déjame hablar… no estoy con ella, y no te voy a dejar plantada el día de la boda, escúchame un momento, necesito resolver algo, aun no se qué hare pero te diré cuando tome la decisión.

-¿Decisión? ¿Decisión de qué? Edward íbamos a ir a ver el pastel, por favor no me dejes así.

-Lo siento… yo… no pudo seguir hablando las lagrimas lo traicionaron y la comunicación se cortó.

* * *

><p><em>como siempre un gusto compartir mis historias con ustedes<em>

_aqui esta el nuevo cap siento la demora, la verdad ahora si ni la escuela ni las tareas me lo impedian_

_solo mi ins piracion que nada mas no llegaba pero aqui esta espero les guste_

_solo quedan como dos o tres caps y se acaba la historia_

_aun estoy decidiendo como va a terminar_

_gracias todas aquellas que me agregaron es bueno saber que les gusta_

_y bueno como siempre si les gusta si no les gusta algo un review_

_los tomo en cuenta_

_un abrazo y besos_


	11. Chapter 11

_LOS PERSONAJES SON DE sM YO SOLO MLOS USO PARA MI LOCA IMAGINACION._

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOPHIE<strong>_

_-Sophie, cállate de una vez… déjame hablar… no estoy con ella, y no te voy a dejar plantada el día de la boda, escúchame un momento, necesito resolver algo, aun no se qué hare pero te diré cuando tome la decisión._

_-¿Decisión? ¿Decisión de qué? Edward íbamos a ir a ver el pastel, por favor no me dejes así._

_-Lo siento… yo… no pudo seguir hablando las lágrimas lo traicionaron y la comunicación se cortó…_

* * *

><p>Lamentablemente no podían hacer nada, él no abría la puerta del departamento, y Sam ya estaba de regreso, debían ir a ver a Bella, Renata no había hablado aun, y ellos no supieron cómo interpretarlo, había quedado en hablarles en cuanto tuviera noticias nuevas de Bella, en cuanto llegara la hospital, de eso, ya hacia unas horas atrás.<p>

¿Qué harían si cuando llegaran al hospital, ella se había ido? ¿Quién iba a informar a sus padres? ¿Cómo les explicarían que por una depresión había…? Ni siquiera podían contemplar el pensamiento, Edward tendría que hacer algo o ella se le iría y ellos, ellos simplemente no sabían que hacer.

Aun no se habían atrevido a llamar a sus padres, ni la universidad lo hizo, ellos suplicaron fervientemente para que no lo hicieran esperaban que ella reaccionara pronto y así poder hablar con ellos para armar una historia diferente en la cual no quedara mal parada Bella, pues se imaginaban que sus padres iban a estar en sumo desacuerdo si le dijeran que conoció un actor, se enamoró, se prometieron todo, y después él se fue, dejándola confundida, triste y para colmo ahora estaba en un hospital por culpa de la depresión que esto le causo y que ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro lo amaba.

¿Cómo lo iban a hacer?

-Vamos Jake –dijo Sam abrazándolo tiernamente, sabía que su novio estaba demasiado trise para poder reaccionar por si mismo, demasiado cansado de ver que las personas a su alrededor morían lentamente, porque eso había provocado hace ya tiempo atrás que el estuviera a punto de rendirse por una estupidez- es hora de irnos, le dejare una nota a Edward o le hablamos por teléfono sino abre la puerta, es lo único que nos queda por hacer- Jake solo asintió, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a correr de sus ojos- Edward nos tenemos que ir, vamos con Bella, esta en el hospital, si quieres acompañarnos sería muy bueno, ya que no sabemos cómo está hoy, por favor abre – rogo desesperado, pensando en que quizás el tampoco estuviera bien.

Pero nadie contesto nadie abrió la puerta, por más que insistió, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del ascensor llegando a su piso.

De él, salió una joven linda, ojos azul claro, un lindo cabello rubio, y siempre muy cuidado, su piel era suave, a la cual reconocieron como la prometida de Edward, no sabían que hacer, ella no vio a Jacob, pero seguramente algo sabia de eso, después de todo, se iban a casar.

-Buenos días, -saludo altaneramente, claro, a últimas fechas ella era así, demasiado orgullosos, porque se iba a casar con alguien a quien no amaba y por saberse feliz de que había separado a su prometido de una furcia como ella le llamaba, había perdido toda esa dulzura y encanto cuando supo que se iba a quedar sin nadie para el futuro o quizás solo quería su fama y su fortuna, eso nadie lo sabe, hay que preguntárselo a ella.

-Buenos días, -contestó Sam, que aun tenia a Jacob abrazado.

-¿se les ofrece algo? Soy la prometida de él dueño de este departamento.- dijo muy segura de sí misma, lo que hizo que una chispa de enojo, y rabia se comenzaba a encender en el pecho de Jake, ¿Cómo podría decirlo con tanto orgullo? Ella jamás sabría lo que causo y aunque lo supiera, dudaba que sufriera algún remordimiento.

-No, ya hablamos con él, pero aun nos faltaba decirle algo, solo dígale que si puede me hable a este número, se lo agradeceríamos infinitamente, él sabe de qué se trata.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y de él salió un joven de cabellos broncíneo muy despeinado, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tenía una expresión desesperada y angustiosa, no se encontraba bien, eso cualquiera lo podría advertir, pero lo que más los impacto, es que ignoro a su futura esposa.

-Vamos antes de que sea tarde- dijo con voz ronco y cuando pronuncio la última palabra se atraganto audiblemente.- Sam no vacilo y le retiro el papel que le había dado antes a Sophie, después de esto, tomo a Jake y lo empujó hacia el elevador, mientras que una muy desconcertada y furiosa rubia, se quedaba sin palabras.-Lo siento si los hice esperar pero debía hacer lago, debía pensar en tantas cosas que no me percate de nada.

-¿Y adonde se supone que vas mi amor? – Dijo Sophie saliendo de su trance.- ¿Puedo ir yo también? ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado, como si alguien estuviera a punto de morir? ¿Qué pasa que no me dices nada?

-Nada, déjame en paz, estoy harto de tus malditas cursilerías, de todo esto, de la boda, de mi madre, de ti, estoy tan harto de intentar satisfacer tus caprichos que ya no se si quiero casarme contigo, no me siento feliz del hecho de unir mi vida a ti y mucho menos si te vas a comportar como una maldita harpía, ¿sabes lo que es eso? ¿Una esposa que se convierte en harpía? Espero que sí, porque ante eras… amable, encantadora, una dama, pero a últimas fechas eres tan insoportable, y ni siquiera me amas, no te atrevas a decirlo, que si me amaras, me preguntarías sobre cómo me fue mi día, te interesarías más en mí, pero ni siquiera eso puedes hacer, siempre que hablamos es de ti, y cuando te quiero contar algo de mi me dices que eso carece de importancia o que mejor hablamos de lago más agradable, no sabes ni lo que haces, te has vuelto como loca, y yo no quiero eso, quiero una esposa que me ame, que se preocupe por mí, que me diga que me ama, pero de corazón y si, contestando a tu pregunta anterior, alguien está a punto de morir por ni culpa y si es necesario que te mande por un tubo lo hago, maldita sea, Sophie, no es el mejor momento para hablar, estoy hecho un lio y quizás te dije cosas… pero ¿sabes qué? No me arrepiento de lo que dije, la boda se cancela hasta nuevo aviso si es que no es definitivo.

Sophie no sabía ni que decir, lo que él le decía no podía creerlo, ella pensó que si lo engañaba o se engañaba ella misma pero no era así y como se atrevía decirle que la boda se cancelaba, no podía hacerlo no ahora a una semana de ella, ¿Cómo?

-No puedes hacer esto, no ahora, rompió a llorar Sophie, si te amo aunque no lo creas, por favor explícame que pasa puedo cambiar…

Pero él no la escuchaba, estaba como en trance esperando el ascensor.

* * *

><p>EL CAP ESTA CORTO PERO VALE LA PENA YA CASI SE ACABA Y BUENO ES Q EL ENOJO DE ED, ES UN REFLEJO MIO JEJE ESTA SEMANA HE ANDADO MUY ENOJADA CON CIERTAS PERSONAS ASI Q LO PROYECTE EN EL, QUIZAS ELS PAREZCA HIRIENTE PERO HAY VECES QUE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.<p>

CAMBIANDO DE EMA A LAS NUEVAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS Y QUE SE HAN UNIDO A ESTE FIC, DEJANDO ALERTAS Y ESO, GRACIAS POR LEERME ES MUY ALENTADOR SABER QUE LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA, Y A LAS Q ESTAN CONMIGO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS,

NOS VEMOS EL SIGUIENTE CAP, Y A PEQUEÑA MIGA MIA OTRA VEZ TE DEJE CORTA MUAHAHAHA LAS QUIERO BESOS


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son propiedad d S. M. yo solo los uso para miloca imaginacion sin fines de lucro**

* * *

><p><strong>Rencor, Miedo, y Perdón<strong>

* * *

><p>Sophie estaba desconcertada pero que iba ella a entender de dolor si lo único que conocía era la avaricia y el miedo a la soledad, no conocía el sacrificio, y el dolor de perder a la persona que amas, o tal vez si, eso no importo nada, ella quería saber porque Edward se iba así de pronto y la dejaba sola.<p>

Cuando los tres jóvenes cruzaron apresuradamente la entrada del hospital, los reporteros ya estaban tratando de saber porque un actor tan famoso estaba ahí y con dos hombres custodiándolo.

Al llegar a la central de enfermeras, Jacob pregunto por el estado de su amiga, la enfermera solo respondió que el doctor la había revisado y que aun seguía en terapia intensiva y una joven se encontraba con ella, y que probablemente haya sido informada del estado de su amiga.

Renata estaba sentada en la sala de espera o sala de torturas, como la habían llamado estos ultimas horas los tres amigos, cuando vio llegar a Edward, un sentimiento de furia y desesperación se apodero de ella, se dirigió hacia él, dejando de lado el café que se estaba tomando para permanecer despierta y pasa que cuando tienes varias horas sin dormir bien, a ella le ayudaba mucho.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle esto? ¿Después de todas las cosas que me dijiste te atreves a dudar de ella y después irte a casar con una estúpida niña tonta que ni siquiera sabe donde esta Escocia? ¡Te odio maldito! ¡Te odio porque ella puede morir! ¡Porque ella puede irse de este mundo en cualquier segundo y todo por tu culpa! Ella tenía miedo de enamorarse de ti y yo… yo le dije que… tú eras un buen tipo que no la lastimarías y que… pero no te dejas llevar por tu estúpido temperamento y ahora ella… - no pudo terminar la frase, se desmorono, las noticias que había recibido no habían sido buenas, el doctor le dijo que lo que ella tenia se debía principalmente a su mente, a sus ganas de vivir, ellos ya habían hecho todo lo humanamente posible por salvarla, ahora solo que daba que ella luchara por vivir, porque de otra manera, no había cura posible.

Edward se quedó petrificado, no sabía que decir, más bien sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir en su defensa, el sabia que todo lo que le dijo Renata era verdad, y su corazón latió locamente cuando escucho que Bella aunque tenía miedo de enamorarse, le había abierto su corazón para que entrara, y la había lastimado.

Cuando pudo reaccionar vio a Renata llorando en brazos e Sam, que ahora la abrazaba sentada en una banca, estaba inconsolable y murmuraba frases incoherentes.

-Él dijo que… y luego… despierte… no puedo… me…-Jake se acerco para tranquilizarla, pero se encontraba muy alterada, y Edward tuvo que sentarse, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Renata se tranquilizo después de unos minutos.

-¿Qué dijo el doctor? – pregunto Edward viendo fijamente la pequeña mesa de centro que había en la sala de estar.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? – murmuro Renata entre dientes, tratando de controlar la furia y las lagrimas que amenazaban con salirse de control.

-Maldita sea, me importa porque la amo, porque 5 segundos después de que ella beso a Jake, supe que la amaba y ahora sé que por mi maldita estupidez puedo perderla sin haberle dicho que la amo, porque he sido desdichado desde que ya no está aquí, porque ella no es Sophie, ella es mejor que ella, porque sé que si no está junto a mis por lo menso se que está viva y puede ser feliz, yo voy a estar bien , porque si se muere yo muero con ella, porque… porque… la amo simplemente la amo, no tengo excusas para estar aquí solo sé que la amo – y rompió a llorar, Renata se acerco a él y lo abrazó, trataba de consolarlo, porque ella sabía que lo que decía era verdad y que quizás Bella pudiera vivir.

-Lo siento tanto, no lo sabía, pero es que no regresaste a buscarla, debiste hablar con ella, te aseguro que hubiera entendido y te hubiera perdonado y ahora estriarían paseando tranquilos- decía Ren, en tono de consuelo y regaño, como si se tratara de una madre regañando a su pequeño hijo por alguna travesura.

-Lo sé… siempre lo supe- sollozaba Edward.

-Lamento la interrupción, pero no pude evitar escucharlos hablar, de hecho venía dispuesto a sacarlos del hospital por su alboroto – dijo el médico de Bella, George Carlisle Facinelli– creo que si el joven pasa un momento quizás pueda ayudar, pero es solo una teoría y esto solo…

-Si eso funciona lo hare con gusto, déjeme verla, si ella se va, me voy con ella…- dijo Edward interrumpiendo al doctor.

-Tranquilo hijo, es solo una teoría, pero podría funcionar, quiero consultarlo con los otros médicos y ver si es posible que esto ocurra, no tardo, regreso e unos minutos.

Salió rápidamente, sabía que la vida de su paciente dependía del joven desesperado que se encontraba en la sala de espera. Regreso unos minutos después, minutos que se les hicieron eternos, el silencio las había invadido y solo esperaban que el médico regresara pronto y trajera buenas noticias.

-Ha sido rápido y aunque no todos están de acuerdo, vas a pasar pero solo serán 5 minutos, has con ellos lo mejor, aprovecha el tiempo y ayúdale a que viva, a que siga luchando, anda ponte de pie, vamos... – dijo mientras se encaminaba al área de terapia intensiva, pero primero debía vestirse apropiadamente. – Ponte esto – le dijo dándole un equipo especial, que Edward se puso rápidamente.

Cuando por fin Edward pudo pasar a ver a Bella, su respiración estaba agitada, su alma cansada y su corazón sufría por la mujer que se encontraba en esa habitación. Cada paso que daba se le hacía que era en retroceso, como si en vez de avanzar retrocediera mas y mas lejos de ella, la corta distancia se le hizo tan larga como si se encontrara a miles de kilómetros en lugar de a unos metros, como si cada paso que el daba, el espíritu y fuerza de Bella se fuera alejando. Sabía que estaba cerca de su cama, sabía que estaba cerca de ella, su olor lo atraía, a pesar del olor a medicina que se encontraba en el ambiente, sabía que estaba ahí, pero no estaba, solo su cuerpo, un cuerpo que no se atrevía a ver, porque quizás si lo veía, se encontraría con algo que no fuera su Bella, y sudaba de miedo, temblaba de emoción…

Conectada a una infinidad de tubitos que salían y entraban de todo su cuerpo, como si estuvieran devorándola, se encontraba una joven maltrecha, se veía demacrada, demasiado pálida, una expresión de angustia o eso quiso ver el joven que acaba de entrar, se reflejaba en su rostro, parecía de porcelana, de cristal, como si solo con el respirar fuera ser suficiente para romperla…

Pero a sus ojos ella seguía siendo hermosa, como un ángel, mas sin embargo sentía que se le escapaba de las manos y el no podía hacer nada y lloró, lloró como si no hubiera mañana como si su vida se le fuera de las manos, lloro porque sabía que su vida estaba ahí y el era el responsable.

-¡Oh Bella! – cuando la vio fue impactante se dejo caer a un lado de su cama, acerco una silla, y tomo delicadamente una de sus manos entre las suyas, se sentían Tibás, o quizás eso era lo que quería pensar, beso una de sus manos, su olor aun seguía ahí, aun seguía siendo suya aunque estuviera llena de tubos – Yo te hice esto, pero no me puedes dejar, he sido un tonto, te dije cosas que o eran ciertas, no puedo ser feliz con nadie más, no puedo estar lejos de ti, porque eso me destrozaría, todo este tiempo he estado tan angustiado por no saber de ti, por no verte, desde el día que te deje aquí, quise venir quise decirte muchas cosas, me fui a Rusia a grabar un película, pero bien eso fue suficiente para poder deshacerme de tus recuerdos, de esos recuerdos que me carcomen, de esas sonrisas, de esas platicas, de… - no podía hablar las lagrimas no lo dejaban, pero él las limpiaba para ver a su Bella tirada, sin reaccionar – no puedo Bella, no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que no estés tú, ¿A dónde crees que iría? Cuando Jacob y Sam llegaron hablar conmigo no pensé que sería para esto, pero cuando lo supe, pensé que me moriría en ese momento pero aun vivo, y estoy aquí porque sé que aun vives y que esta maldita confusión por mi carácter fue lo que provoco todo, y si me siento culpable pero más aun que eso, _¿Me crees si te digo que, a pesar del trago que te estoy haciendo pasar, te quiero?_ Por favor lucha por tu vida, si no me quieres volver a ver no me importa solo lucha, mantente con vida, si… me quieres junto a ti, sería lo mejor que me hubiera pasado en este mundo, seria todo para ti y no te dejaría nunca, de hecho no me pienso ir, aunque no pueda entrar todo el tiempo que quiera pero voy a estar aquí, esperando día y noche el tiempo necesario para que te despiertes y me digas que soy un estúpido…

-Lo lamento es hora de irse – le dijo una enfermera – el doctor solo dijo que unos minuto y ella debe estar tranquila. Ella va a estar bien, estoy segura de que te escuchara y vera todo ese amor que se refleja en tus afligidos ojos, porque eso debe ser suficiente para que pueda luchar. Te daré un minuto más para que te despidas, pero después de eso debes abandonar la habitación. – dicho esto se alejo. Dejando a Edward solo nuevamente con los pitidos de las maquinas que controlaban los signos de Bella.

-¿La escuchaste amor? Quiere que me vaya y no quiero, no puedo estar lejos de ti, recuerdo una frase de un libro que leí hace tiempo, creo que tu también lo has leído, se llama Cumbres Borrascosas, y aunque esto lo dice Caty cuando habla de Heatclife, te lo digo yo, porque así me siento, si todo pereciera y tú te salvaras yo podría seguir existiendo y si todo lo demás permaneciera y tu fueses aniquilada, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mi, así que ni se te ocurra irte, volveré tan pronto como pueda, cuida mi corazón lo he dejado contigo. –Lentamente se acerco a su mejilla y deposito un dulce beso, sus labios estaban cubiertos con una mascarilla que después de un breve debate consigo mismo, retiro para poder depositar otro beso y después dejando su alma y corazón con ella, salió.

* * *

><p>he aqui el cap esta corto pero vale la pena y ya habia dicho q faltaban como dos peroo me dio la loquera y le faltan mas wiiii<p>

x cierto no pude evitar poner esas frases que tanto me gustan

ufff si les gusto o no un review es algo lindo leerlos y es gratificante ver que ahi nuevas chicas

a todas gracias

y un adelanto la boda se va a suspender sophie aun no se que nhacer con ella y lo demas a su imaginacion las qiero

besos

p.d. esta semana y la que viene son semanas d hacer planeaciones y material didactico, ya les habia emncionado que estudio para maestra asi q no se cuanto tiempo me tarde en subir el siguiente, este lo hice xq no podia hacer mi tarea, entre ratos libres que tenga procurare escribir el siguiente y subirselos, tenganme paciencia por favor :(

nos vemos pronto


	13. Chapter 13

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE S.M. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Korale se asoma discretamente, no aventaron nada, bueno esta bien, primero que nada, una disculpa enorme chicas, se que me esfume por un buen tiempo, pero la verdad me psaron muchas cosas, primero la escuela, luego me quede sin mejor amigo, porque me dejo plantada dos veces para ir a ver manecer y bueno eso me deprimio y lo ultimo que me paso, fue lo peor mi compu se formateo y todo, cuando digo todo es todo se borro asi que aqui les dejo este capi, gracias por estas aqui conmigo, las quiero.<strong>_

_**espero les guste.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REDENCIÓN<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV ¿?<strong>_

_-¿La escuchaste amor? Quiere que me vaya y no quiero, no puedo estar lejos de ti, recuerdo una frase de un libro que leí hace tiempo, creo que tu también lo has leído, se llama Cumbres Borrascosas, y aunque esto lo dice Caty cuando habla de Heatclife, te lo digo yo, porque así me siento, si todo pereciera y tú te salvaras yo podría seguir existiendo y si todo lo demás permaneciera y tu fueses aniquilada, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mi, así que ni se te ocurra irte, volveré tan pronto como pueda, cuida mi corazón lo he dejado contigo. –Lentamente se acerco a su mejilla y deposito un dulce beso, sus labios estaban cubiertos con una mascarilla que después de un breve debate consigo mismo, retiro para poder depositar otro beso y después dejando su alma y corazón con ella, salió._

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Salió a enfrentar una realidad que lo atormentaba que no lo iba a dejar vivir en paz si ella se iba y lo dejaba solo, pero nada podía hacer ya. Estaba claro que de ella dependía que su corazón siguiera latiendo, solo de ella y quizás muy remotamente de él, pero sabía que a partir de ese momento si ella no despertaba su mundo iba a acabar, porque quizás si fueron solamente unas horas las que estuvieron juntos pero esas horas son las que marcaron el destino de los dos.<p>

Esas pocas horas fueron las que reencontraron dos almas, ellos estaba hechos el uno para el otro, esa alma que un día llego a la tierra y tuvo que partirse en dos, por fin iba a reencontrarse, y esas dos personas poseedoras de esa alma, a pesar de lo poco que sabían la una de la otra, tenían la certeza de que el haberse conocido iba a cambiar sus vidas. Aunque se resistieran, aunque no quisieran reconocerlo, ese día marco sus vidas.

Para él, el rumbo que iba a tomar su vida cambio, estaba dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de los demás y pensar en él.

Para ella, significaba el comienzo de algo nuevo, el volver a creer en ese sentimiento tan puro que había sentido y que habían traicionado.

Pero como todo buen ser humano, porque no sería un ser humano si no cometiera errores, se dejaron llevar por las apariencias, por las confusiones, por aquellas sensaciones que muchas de las veces no nos dejan pesar claramente y dejándose llevar por una apariencia, estas dos almas se separaron de nuevo pero con el conocimiento y la certeza de que si no estaban juntos no iban a ser felices.

Pudo más el orgullo que el amor, ese amor que un día se profesaron, y ese día todo se volvió en su contra, tanto que ella está al filo de la muerte, no desea vivir porque su compañero la dejaba por alguien más, alguien a quien quizás jamás iba a amar pero también a quien había escogido para compañera, y él, ahora está solo, sabe que sin ella no podrá seguir respirando, su vida, su alma se extinguirá junto a la de ella.

-¿Ella va a despertar? – dijo la joven rubia – ella tiene que despertar, no se puede morir – sabía muy bien lo que había pasado con su amiga, una joven a la cual ella consideraba una de las personas más fuertes que había conocido, mas sin embargo, solo era una coraza, un escudo protector porque lo que vio fue un corazón roto y una frágil chica con una gran capacidad de amar.

- No lo sé Renata, yo… solo no lo sé – respondió el joven de pelo cobrizo, su semblante era inescrutable.

…

**POV SOPHIE**

Ahora resulta que no me dice nada, que me deja sola, que un desconocido es más importante que yo, ¿pero que se cree este imbécil? ¿Qué soy como su amiguita del aeropuerto?

Pues que se valla enterando de una buena vez, que no, que voy a ser su esposa quiera o no y he de hacer lo necesario para que él se esté conmigo.

…

**POV ¿?**

Nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil, nada es fácil en esta vida, debes luchar por ello y por esa razón Edward, el peli cobrizo, se iba a enfrentar con sus temores.

-Mamá – dijo entrando en la sala, donde se encontraba su madre y Sophie – Me alegro que estén las dos juntas, he de hablarles de algo importante, tiene que ver con la boda…

-No la vas a cancelas ¿oh si? – Dijo una muy alterada Sophie – dime que no, yo te amo…

"Tú no me amas, tu amas mi fama, mi fortuna, a mi no, has cambiado mucho te has convertido en una excelente actriz, interpretas un papel mucho mejor que yo, tus lagrimas son tan reales que casi me lo creo pero no dejare que de nueva cuenta me separes de la persona que mas amo" quiso decirle Edward, pero era algo que su madre no debería saber y eran palabras que un caballero como lo era él, no debía mencionar ante una dama y aunque Sophie no fuera una autentica dama, le debía un poco de respeto por los momentos vividos.

-Es mejor cancelarla, en estos momentos tengo cosas que hacer, y son de vital importancia, la vida de una persona depende de mí, y no puedo dejarla sola. – se atraganto al pronunciar estas palabras.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que le hagas esto a Sophie? – dijo su madre levantándose del sillón, estaba molesta

-Les estoy haciendo un gran favor, no estoy seguro de amarla y ella lo sabe y asi lo h decidido, pero he pensado mejor las cosas y no quiero condenarla a un matrimonio que esta destinado al fracaso porque mi amor jamás le podrá pertenecer a ella – era lo mas cercano a la verdd que pudo haber dicho el joven enamorado.

-Yo te dije que te iba a esperar, seria paciente y haría lo imposible porque te enamoraras de mi…

-Lo sé pero ni eso hará que cambie de opinión, por favor no estoy diciendo que se no te quiera sino que jamás te querré de la manera que tu te mereces y hasta nuevo aviso se cancela la boda – dicho esto salió de su casa al lugar donde había dejado su corazón, su amor y su alma.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que tenía que estar con ella, con su Bella, aunque eso le costara su carrera él iba a estar con ella, no había nada que lo detuviera, iba a estar con ella hasta que despertara, porque tenía que despertar, tenía que estas ahí, tenía que hacer que ella reaccionara y una vez hecho esto, se casaría con ella, le enseñaría que él vivía por ella y solo por ella, porque era su luz y su vida.

Mientras que Edward se marchaba con esta firme decisión, dentro se quedaba una Sophie enfurecida y una Elizabeth muy confundida.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué cancelo la boda? No entiendo, se veían tan felices, y ¿Cómo es eso de que tu sabias que él no te ama?

-Yo se que él no me ama como un hombre ama a una mujer, el me quiere como una amiga, pero él dijo que se iba a casar conmigo y sabes lo que eso significa para mi, si la boda se suspende quedare en la ruina, pero no se porque ha cambiado tan pronto de decisión, algo tuvo que ver la visita que recibió por la mañana.

-Es mi hijo y sé que tengo que apoyarlo pero no te puede dejar así, te ayudare a investigar por qué ese cambio y después de eso decidiremos qué es lo mejor por ahora no creo posible hacer cambiar de opinión a Edward, es tan cabeza dura como su padre. –suspiro recordando a su esposo que se encontraba en el trabajo, sabía que su hijo era igual a su padre, entregado al trabajo, apasionado, orgulloso, pero lo que más sabia su madre es que tenia un corazón muy noble, había aguantado todos los caprichos no solo de Sophie sino de su hermana y de su madre como todo un campeón sino que ahora estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para que Sophie no sufriera.

Pero que chasco se llevaría cuando se enterara que no lo hacía todo por el bien de Sophie sino por él mismo, por que amaba a esa personita que estaba muriendo en el hospital aquel, donde, ella un día conoció a su esposo, pero esa, esa es otra historia.

…

-Aun no da muestras de que haya alguna evolución, aun sigue igual, pero tomemos en cuenta que apenas has empezado con esto, démosle un tiempo, tal vez otros dos días, sino ya veremos que mas hacer, por ahora entra, anda hijo se que lo necesitas – le dijo Carlisle a Edward y le dio una palmada en la espalda, para que se relajara, había llegado directamente a su consultorio y había dejado atrás todo lo que le había dicho a su madre.

El salió de ahí, como alma que lleva el diablo, ansioso por verla de nuevo, no espero más.

-Hola mi amor, ya me tienes de regreso, ahora solo voy a estar aquí para ti, quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo, anda despierta y huyamos de aquí, vámonos, a donde tú quieras, pero despierta, te juro que no te volveré a lastimar y sin importar lo que pase estaré contigo, pero no me dejes…- se interrumpió al sentir que los dedos de la mano que sostenía se movieron - ¿amor? ¿Amor? Estas… CARLISLE – grito cuando salía corriendo- , ven rápido, ella, ella esta… se movió.

Carlisle entro caminando apresurado y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, no podía creer lo que veía.

* * *

><p>MUAhaha me van a matar pero esq si me dejaron plantada afuera del cine y eso si me deprimio pero el cap esta cortito y lo hice con todo mi amor para ustedes las quiero y gracias por leerme, un fuerte abrazo y FLIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.<p>

P.D. LE PEDIRE A SANTA DE NUEVA CUENTA UN EDWARD ESPERO Q ME LO TRAIGA ESTE AÑO JAJA BROMA LAS QUIERO LES DESEO LO MEJOR NOS LEEMOS.

P.D.1 MEREZCO REVIEW? YA SE Q NO PERO LES AGRADECERIA MUCHISIMO SUS COMENTARIOS.

BESOS


	14. NOTA DE AUTOR

NOTA DE AUTOR

me disculpo de antemano por lo que voy a decirles, la historia la voy a dejar unas semanas en lo que me recupero de mi cirugía yo pensé que iba a poder escribir pero no puedoestar mucho tiempo agachada, la cirugía es una septumplastia (La septoplastia o septumplastia (cirugía del tabique nasal) es una de las intervenciones endonasales más frecuentemente practicada por los otorrinolaringólogos .

Una cirugía conservadora con resección mínima de los componentes óseos y cartilaginosos, es lo más prudente y recomendado en la actualidad para tratar el tabique nasal desviado) o algo así, no fue riesgosa pero no puedo estar agachada mucho tiempo y ustedes saben que esto de escribir es estar agachado y viendo las correcciones además de que no puedo usar los lentes pues espero ponerme al corriente pronto.

Ya les había dicho que lo iba a subir rpido pero esto no me deja.

Gracias por su comprensión y nos vemos pronto.

Un beso a todas y mis mejores deseos en este año nuevo que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad.

Las quiero y de nuevo perdón por hacer esto.

A mi tampoco me gustan las notas de autor pero esta si es necesaria.

Me voy que me corren.

Atte.

Korall3


	15. Chapter 15

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE S.M. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REDENCIÓN II<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Hola mi amor, ya me tienes de regreso, ahora solo voy a estar aquí para ti, quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo, anda despierta y huyamos de aquí, vámonos, a donde tú quieras, pero despierta, te juro que no te volveré a lastimar y sin importar lo que pase estaré contigo, pero no me dejes…- se interrumpió al sentir que los dedos de la mano que sostenía se movieron - ¿amor? ¿Amor? Estas… CARLISLE – grito cuando salía corriendo- , ven rápido, ella, ella esta… se movió.<em>

_Carlisle entro caminando apresurado y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, no podía creer lo que veía._

* * *

><p>En aquella pequeña habitación, donde el acceso es difícil, las personas permanecen dormidas y sus familias esperan un milagro, una joven de cabello color chocolate, yacía profundamente dormida, su mente era un remolino de pensamientos, se podría decir que estaba casi consiente. Escuchaba a alguien hablar a su lado, su voz se oía lastimosa, como queriendo llorar, pero también se podía notar amor, era tan palpable, y había un toque de angustia, ella se preguntaba porque.<p>

Alguien sostenía su mano. Quería ver de quien se trataba, quería decirle que no llorara mas, que tal vez ella pudiera ayudarlo, pero que no estuviera mas angustiado.

Hizo un tremendo esfuerzo, y movió su mano, cuando él joven de pelo cobrizo sintió el movimiento, salió corriendo y la dejo sola, ¿Qué pasaba? Se preguntaba ella, ¿Por qué primero lloraba y ahora que ella había dado muestras de estar despierta para consolarlo se iba?

Abrió sus ojos justo, cuando alguien de bata blanca entraba y se quedaba en estado de shock, empezaba asentirse desesperada, la angustia comenzaba a invadirla, a tomarla como rehén, pero no podía dejarse vencer por ella, tenía que hacer algo.

Espero tranquilamente a que los dos hombres reaccionaran, y a decir verdad le parecieron muy guapos ambos hombres pero más el de peo cobrizo, el más joven, seguramente era el quien había estado tomando su mano hace unos instantes.

Como no reaccionaron decidió que sería la primera en hablar.

-Hola – dijo con la voz muy ronca, esto se debía a todos los días que había permanecido dormida y a las intubaciones que le habían hecho para poder mantenerla con vida - ¿Por qué llorabas? – Pregunto viendo hacia el más joven - Sonabas muy angustiado, ¿acaso nos conocemos? Porque de ser así, no logro recordarte, es extraño, siento como si sí te conociera pero no sé de dónde.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

-Hola – dijo ella, cuando se dio cuenta que ni Carlisle ni yo podíamos decir nada se veía angustiada y era lógico que lo hiciera, no encontraba mi voz, se había ido a algún lugar, quise decirle que la amaba pero no podía, la sorpresa de verla despierta me dejo sin aliento - ¿Por qué llorabas? – me pregunto ¿Cómo sabía que estaba llorando? Quizás por eso despertó, ella me había escuchado y había vuelto, tenía que decirle que estaba aquí por ella, porque la amaba y porque sabía que sin ella no poda vivir, pero me dejo mudo otra vez cuando pronunció – Sonabas muy angustiado, ¿acaso nos conocemos? Porque de ser así, no logro recordarte, es extraño, siento como si sí te conociera pero no sé de dónde. – no me recordaba, se había olvidado de mi, mi mundo se vino abajo, estaba viva, pero ¿a qué precio? No pude más y caí de rodillas al piso.

Sentí las lagrimas correr por mi cara, ella no me recordaba, le había hecho tanto daño que ahora su mente me había bloqueado, me había dejado fuera de su vida, me lo merecía por todo el daño que le hice pero no podía soportarlo, la amaba.

Enterré mi cabeza en mis manos y llore como hace mucho no lo hacía, como cuando mi abuela se fue y me dejo solo, ahora sentía un dolor igual pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, ella no se había muerto seguía aquí y seguía viva.

Carlisle se acerco a ella, cuando le pregunto por mí:

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo? – Escuche que decía con angustia en su voz-

-No es eso Bella, es solo que… - ni siquiera Carlisle sabia que decir– él se siente feliz de verte bien, pero le ha caído de sorpresa…

-Que no lo recordara ¿verdad? – termino ella por él – lo siento… - espero a que dijera mi nombre, pero yo no podía, mi llanto no me dejaba, mis fuerzas me habían abandonado, me sentí tan solo, ni mi nombre recordaba, ella se olvido completamente de mi.

-Edward, su nombre es Edward, tranquila, esto pasara pronto, - escuche que trataba de calmarla, pero aun no podía verla las lagrimas no me dejaban – pronto podrás recordarlo, esto es solo temporal, tranquila, debes estar más serena si quieres recordar.

Después de esto último no pude seguir escuchando, pero sentía la mirada de ella clavada en mis manos, estaba preocupada pero no sabía quién era yo. Me puse de pie y Salí de la habitación, mientras ella gritaba para que me quedara, pero ya no podía seguir soportando esto, era demasiado para mí.

Cuando llegue al pasillo me encontré con Jacob, Sam y Renata.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Me pregunto angustiado Jacob - ¿Cómo esta? - No pude responder solo me abrace a Jacob, mis fuerzas me dejaron y mis piernas ya no respondían. – Tranquilo hermano, por favor dinos como esta – dijo esta vez más calmado, pero aun se podía sentir la angustia en su voz.

Me guiaron hasta el sillón más cercano y ahí me quede, hasta que llego Carlisle.

-¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunto Renata más calmada.

-No me recuerda – susurre, después de todo este tiempo – despertó y está bien pero no me recuerda, se ha olvidado de mi – dije sollozando, con mi cara entre mis manos.

-Ella no puede recordar ciertas cosas – continuo Carlisle – entre ellas a…

-A mí, ELLA NO ME RECUERDA –grite llorando – ella se olvido de mí.

-Lo siento Edward, debemos darle tiempo, su mente solo esta protegiéndola del dolor y eso significa que olvido todo aquello que lo causo, por consecuencia, a ti.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**NARRADOR POV**

La estancia se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, los amigos de Isabella, no sabían cómo reaccionar, no estaba preparados para lo que les dijeron.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular. Era el de Edward. Se debatió entre contestar o no, hasta que lo tomo y vio de quien se trataba.

-Diga – contesto, el aun con la voz rota y llena de tristeza.

_-Hijo ¿Dónde estás?_ – dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy… ocupado mamá.

_-¿Estás bien?, estoy preocupada por ti, haz estado raro en estos últimos días._

-Mamá no es momento para hablar de ello, no puedo ni me siento capaz de hacerlo, por favor, entiéndeme, necesito estar solo.

_-Pero la boda, debes pensar en Sophie, ella te necesita._

-No mamá, ella no me necesita, no necesita a nadie, hay una persona que me necesita más que ella. Esa persona ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

_-NO ME PUEDES DECIR ESO – Edward tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído ante el grito de su madre – Sophie no lo merece. De seguro te enredaste con esa compañera tuya de reparto, la que interpreta Kristen, ¿verdad? _

-No es ella madre, es alguien que no pertenece a mi mundo, es…

_-Es ¿Qué?, ¿más hermosa? ¿Más sofisticada? Contesta._

-Sí, es más hermosa, más buena, más bondadosa, mas linda, más elegante, más todo, es perfecta y ¿sabes que es lo mejor? Que la amo, la amo con todo mí ser, con cada una de las partículas de mi cuerpo, con toda mi alma, y… si de verdad me amas, en lugar de pensar en el que dirán, apóyame, apóyame en estos momentos.

_-Oh hijo de verdad la amas, ¿cierto? Está bien, tranquilo, las cosas se arreglaran ya veras, cuando quieras hablar conmigo, ven a casa, regresa por favor._

-Aun no madre, aun tengo cosas que aclarar. –dicho esto corto la llamada.

Se sentó nuevamente, no sabía qué hacer, Bella no lo recordaba, Sophie estaba presionando con la boda, y el simplemente se sentía destrozado.

-Te va a recordar, solo deja que su mente se despeje, ella te ama, tanto como tú a ella, solo dale tiempo, lograste que despertara, ahora no puedes dejarla ir, no puedes darte por vencido – le dijo Renata, mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros – sigue viva y podrás recuperarla.

-Se muy poco de su historia de amor, pero… veo como la amas y vi cuando te vio, su mente no te recuerda pero su corazón si, y eso es lo que va a ayudarles a que se recupere, demos gracias al cielo que despertó, no tiene mayores complicaciones, solo amnesia pero es temporal, va a estar bien dentro de unos días, y su memoria antes de que nadie pregunte, regresara poco a poco, puede que sea en unos días, semanas o incluso meses…

-¿MESES? – Grito Sam que se había mantenido callado durante todo este momento - ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Tranquilos, la mente funciona diferente en cada persona, paciencia, solo eso deben tener y fe mucha fe.

-¿Puedo verla? – dijo Jacob.

-Cuando la pasen a su habitación podrás visitarla, estará bajo observación unos días más para ver la evolución y después veremos.

* * *

><p>…<p>

-¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Por qué? Sé que es importante para mí y créeme loca, se que lo amo, pero no logro recordar de donde lo conozco, tienes que ayudarme. – Isabella se encontraba angustiada y nadie respondía a sus preguntas, Jacob ya había pasado, Renata también, ahora estaba Sam con ella.

-Lo lamento, pero por ahora no puedo, dijo el doctor que debes descansar solo quería ver que estuvieras bien.

-De acuerdo pero no me rendiré, ¿puedes decirle a Edward que venga? Quiero hablar con él, saber que está bien.

-Ok, pero luego descansas. – se levanto la beso en la frente y salió. Instantes después entro un Edward con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y angustiado.

-Dijo Sam que querías verme.

-Se que no te recuerdo, pero sé que eres importante para mí y aunque no te recuerde mi mente, se que eres importante para mí porque así lo dicta mi corazón, no sé que me trajo aquí, nadie me quiere decir y sospecho que tu tampoco, pero no me importa ahora, solo quiero que me digas algo… - Edward espero a lo que ella dijera, ya le había reafirmado que lo amaba y quiso saltar de alegría pero no podía hacerlo. - ¿Me amas?

-Más que a mi propia vida, te amo tanto que verte dormid, sin reaccionar y saber que todo esto fue mi culpa no me ha dejado descansar en paz, quería que despertaras para decirte cuanto te amo, y que supieras que no te voy a dejarte ir jamás, que nunca me iré de tu lado a menos que así lo quieras y que cada día luchare por tu confianza y tu amor – lo dijo muy rápido pero ella capto todas y cada una de las palabras, no entendía a que se refería, pero decidió guardar silencio hasta que terminara – TE AMO, te amo, te amo, te amo, eres todo para mí – y dicho esto la beso, fue un beso cargado de amor, casi rayado en lo rudo, pero no por eso dejaba de transmitir el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella, en ese beso demostraba lo que sentía por ella y a la vez perdía perdón por lo que le había pasado.

Sus labios se movían en sincronía, Edward deslizo una mano hasta la nuca de ella, para acercarla más y la otra la dejo en su mejilla, mientras que Bella, dejo que sus manos fueran al pelo de él y ahí dejo que sus dedos se enredaran en esos sedosos cabellos para atraerlo, de igual manera, más a ella.

Se separaron cuando fue necesario respirar y de pronto una imagen vino a su mente.

-VETE – grito Bella - ¿Por qué estás aquí si te vas a casar? – lo empujo pero él se quedo estático, la pasión y el deseo habían dado paso a ciertos recuerdos.

-No me voy a ir, te lo dije te amo y nada me alejara de ti.

-Pero y Sophie, ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? – preguntó Bella muy contrariada.

-He roto el compromiso, ella no es nada para mi, cuando me dijeron que habías estado a punto de morir por mi culpa me di cuenta de que no podía vivir más sin ti, que si tú te ibas me quedaría solo, si tú te ibas mi vida perdería todo sentido, si te ibas … te hubiera seguido. – Edward lloraba otra vez pero debía ser sincero con ella.

-¿Estuve a punto de morir? Oh dios, yo no sabía lo que hacía simplemente yo… ¿seguro que no te vas a casar con ella? – pregunto dudosa y feliz.

-Claro que no, te amo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y ahora te debo dejar descansar, Sam dijo que me marcaria si me pasaba del tiempo permitido y al parecer así es, le pediré a Carlisle un pase para quedarme contigo, no te voy a dejar sola, no ahora que te tengo conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Bueno chicas aquí el cap, jaja no se que tal quedo me ha costado escribirlo. **

**Aaaa el amor ya se acerca febreo, uff como pasa el tiempo, bueno aqi el cap, como les decía y ya falta poco para el final 3 caps mas y se acaba esta historia.**

**Les agradezco que me tengan paciencia, pero es que esto d las cirugías no deja nada bueno.**

**Les pido un mega favor, díganme q opinan de mi OS "Cenicienta: una noche oscura" y me dicen que opinan sii**

**Bueno las dejo un beso, las adoro y me dejan su opinión de este ap, entre mas review s mas contenta iop y mas inspirada a seguir.**

**x cierto me encantaria platicar con sutedes les dejo mi correo x si quieren agregarme nada mas le pone q son d FF y ya jeje **

**Besos**


	16. Chapter 16

**VERDADES A MEDIAS**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes perteneces a Meyer yo solo los uso para mi loca imaginación<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Claro que no, te amo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y ahora te debo dejar descansar, Sam dijo que me marcaria si me pasaba del tiempo permitido y al parecer así es, le pediré a Carlisle un pase para quedarme contigo, no te voy a dejar sola, no ahora que te tengo conmigo.<em>

…

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV <strong>

Salí de la habitación para ir con Carlisle, la había besado una vez más antes de dejarla sola, ahora todo estaba tomando sentido, e increíblemente ella me había perdonado, ahora solo quedaba enfrentarme a la dura realidad que iba a representar romper un compromiso hecho con una de las mujeres más importantes en el mundo de los negocios en Inglaterra. Pero nadie absolutamente nadie me iba a impedir que estuviera con ella, porque ella era mia y yo de ella.

**NARRADOR POV **

Nadie a excepción de una mujer rubia de ojos azules que tenía como meta destruir su felicidad a como diera lugar y no es que le deseara el mal a todos, sino que simplemente si ella no era feliz nadie lo seria y mucho menos él.

Sophie llego a la casa de sus tíos, los señores Stanley, se podría decir que no eran malos tipos solo que les importaba mas otras coas que el amor, y nadie dudaba de que no hubiera amor en esa relación. Pero ese amor era dirigido al dinero, en eso se basaba su relación, puesto que opinaban que cuanto más dinero existiera mas duraría el amor.

Que equivocados estaban y lamentablemente Sophie había convivido demasiado con ellos como para darse cuenta de que esto no era lo correcto.

-Tía querida – dijo Sophie cuando llego a la sala. Su tía estaba tomando una taza de té, disfrutando de una revista de chismes.

-Oh querida – dijo su tia levantando a vista de la revista y dejando en l pequeña mesita de cedro su taza de té – que bueno que vienes a visitare, me has tenido muy abandonada – dijo saludándola con un suave beso en cada mejilla – pero ¿Dónde has dejado a ese encantador prometido tuyo? Ya sabes que me encanta verlo, aunque a veces no quiera contarme los mejores chismes de sus amigos.

-Estamos teniendo problemas – dijo Sophie sentándose – quiere cancelar la boda y solo faltan unas semanas, aun no se qué le pasa, esta raro, su madre me ha dicho que haremos algo pero no confió en ella después de todo es su hijo. Cuando fui c verlo al departamento para ir a checar los pasteles, se fue y me dijo tantas cosas, terribles tia, me ha dicho que no me quiere y que me vaya, que em aleje de él, se dio cuenta que no lo quiero y no se que hacer, ayúdame – dijo hincándose frente a su tía y reposando su cabeza en las piernas.

-Eres tan tonta, - grito su tía- ni siquiera pudiste fingir bien. Todo estaba listo, él creía que tu lo amabas y ahora… eres una inútil, sabias que no podías perderlo, te pareces a tu tío, ahora estaremos en la ruina, dime… ¿te hace feliz? Porque a mi no.

-Pero tía…

-Pero nada, ahora tendré que hablar con mi querida Elizabeth, ella no puede dejar que su hijo haga algo como esto. Ahora párate niña y vete de aquí, por ahora no quiero verte.

Sophie se levanto llorando, se sentía sola y odiaba cada vez mas a Edward. De pronto se sintió mal, no sentía su brazo y su pecho le dolía, estaba sufriendo un infarto. Apenas alcanzo a reaccionar y llego a la puerta, toco el timbre pero no pudo sostenerse más, cayó al piso de manera estrepitosa. Cuando la puerta se abrió Jessica se asusto y corrió a llamar una ambulancia.

La ambulancia no tardo en llegar y pronto le dieron los primeros auxilios, al llegar al hospital un doctor de ojos azules, recibió a la chica, e inmediatamente la atendieron, hasta que se estabilizo.

-Lo siento señorita pero no puede dejar aun el hospital, tengo que dejarla unas horas más en observación – le decía el doctor a Sophie.

-Pero aun tengo cosas que hacer….

-Lo siento no se puede ir, en un momento regreso que debo seguir con mi ronda, vuelvo en unas horas a ver como sigue, una enfermera se encargara de lo que necesite.

Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió, minutos después una alegre enfermera entro con sus medicamentos.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Sophie, aquí le traigo sus medicamentos – le extendió unas pastillas que ella se tomo muy a su pesar. – He visto a su prometido pasar por aquí hace unos minutos, ha venido a visitar a esa chica qu estuvo a punto de ahogarse, ha estado aquí desde hace unos días y el no ha dejado de venir a verla, es familiar de él ¿no?

-Espera ¿has dicho mi prometido? ¿Te refieres a Edward?

-Si he dicho su prometido, ¿acaso no lo sabía? Oh dios creo que mejor sería callarme, me marcho, disculpe que la haya molestado. – respondió una muy sonrojada Bree, estaba a punto de salir cuando Sophie la detuvo.

-No, no te vayas, hemos tenido problemas y quisiera saber qué pasa con él, no me ha querido decir nada, ¿podrías investigar quien es ella por mi? – contaba ella mientras ponía una cara que demostraba gran tristeza.- Estoy a punto de perderlo y no quiero hacerlo. – Bree, estaba pensando en su novio, si lo perdiera, estaría perdida, se amaban demasiado y pensaba que si la dejaba no podría soportarlo. Decidió ayudarla.

-Está bien iré a ver qué sucede con la chica. –dicho esto salió dejando a una Sophie mas que feliz porque al fin sabría lo que pasaba por la mente de Edward y sobre quien era la misteriosa chica que se lo estaba quitando. Quizás después de todo, esto le serviría para que el regresara a su lado.

Cuando Bree, se acerco al doctor de ojos azules, vio que estaba acompañado de varias personas entre ellas Edward, aunque no llego hasta donde estaba se quedo cerca para escuchar.

-Ahora esta mejor Edward, se va a recuperar pronto, a simple vista no tiene ninguna secuela pero debo checar los resultados de sus últimos análisis y después veremos. Respira hombre, ella va a estar bien, ya despertó ahora solo queda que se recupere. –Palmeo el hombro del cobrizo.

-No sabes lo feli que me hace escucharte hablar asi. Es tan maravilloso y ella me perdono pero…

-Aun queda tu ex prometida ¿no? – suspiro Jacob.

-Sí, aun queda ella, le dije que se posponía la boda, debo hablar con ella y con mi madre, debe de entender que no la amo y no seremos felices. No se que hacer

-Pues habla con ella y dile que se acabo – sugirió Sam

-Bueno chicos debo atender a una paciente que acaba de llegar, sufrió un infarto, según su tía, discutieron un poco y se veía que estaba mal porque tenía los ojos hinchados, cuando despertó murmuraba cosas como que era una inútil y que si se moría iba dejar escapar el dinero de su prometido y su tía la odiaría por siempre, es un caso grave, se llama Sophie York*.

-¿Qué? Ella es… no el mundo es demasiado pequeño o existen dos Sophie York…

-¿Por qué lo dices Edward? – cuestiono Carlisle intrigado.

-Porque así se llama mi prometida. – dijo con voz ahogada.

-Bueno, pues la chica es rubia de ojos azules, muy hermosa, creo haberla visto en una revista hace unos días, creo que si es ella, los vi a los dos en esa revista.

Cuando Bree escucho eso, no supo que hacer, decidió seguir escuchando.

-Bella estará bien Edward y ahora sabes algo sobre tu linda prometida que antes no. – dijo Sam.

-Puede que no sea tan bueno, ella nunca me dijo nada de sus tíos, pero… legar a tanto, no se, mejor me voy con Bella, necesito calmarme.

-Seria mejor que no entraras con ese aspecto, relájate y después hablas con ella, la pondrás nerviosa y no quiero que se vuelva a alterar, ¿Por qué mejor no vas ver a Sophie? Esta en urgencias, no kle digas nada de lo que te he dicho, pero deberías hablar con ella definitivamente. Ahora sigo con mis rondas, los dejo chicos – y al darse la vuelta, el doctor vio a la jovencita que estaba recargada en la pared, se veía tensa y nerviosa, algo malo le pasaba - ¿Estas bien Bree? Te noto algo rara. ¿Le paso algo a Sophie?

Ella se sobresalto, no sabia que pensar, algo le decía que no debía seguir escuchando, pero lo hizo y ahora estaba confundida. Admas de que Carlisle la había visto.

-Estoy bien – su voz sonó temblorosa. – Venia a… es que… la señorita Sophie me ha dicho que cuando le dará de alta, estaba mas calmada. – mintió suavemente y vio las miradas inquisitivas de los acompañantes del doctor. En especial, del chico cobrizo, Edward estudiaba sus facciones y ella se asusto mas cuando se acerco a ella.

-Llévame a donde esta – le pidió suavemente, sabía que si usaba otro tono saldría corriendo, algo le decía que estaba mintiendo pero no lograba entender porque. -¿Sabes que Sophie es mi prometida? – ella solo asintió – bueno entonces acompáñame, quiero verla. – Volteo hacia los otros chicos – creo que es hora de hablar.

-Me parece que es demasiado pronto – murmuro Carlisle – es decir ella esta débil.

-Lo siento pero son demasiadas mentiras para mí – dicho esto le indico a una temblorosa Bree que lo guiara. Fueron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la habitación, Bree entro primero.

-¿Quién es la chica? No me vayas a salir con que no averiguaste nada, te dije que mi matrimonio se arruinaría si exista alguien más, Edward es mío y no lo dejare ir – casi le grito Sophie y luego se arrepintió al ver a Edward en la puerta, se puso pálida. – Oh querido te has enterado que me puesto mal, es que ha sido demasiado para mi – mintió descaradamente pero vio la expresión adusta de Edward y se detuvo.

-Así que dime querida, - el tono de voz de Edward le hacía verse amenazante - ¿te estaban obligando a casarte conmigo? Sabes, desde hace unos días me di cuenta que no me amabas como decías, la joven que está aquí, por la que he estado en este hospital, tantos días, se llama Bella, la recordaras de aquel día que llegaste con el vestido al campus de la universidad. Es hermosa, valiente, dulce, tierna y sobre todo, me ama de la misma manera que yo a ella, estuvo a punto de morir por una tontería y cuando la vi, quieta, pensé que moriría si ella se iba, así que, su expresión cambio de dulce a furiosa en unos segundos, pues era de Bella, su Bella de quien estaban hablando – aquí estamos, tú te viste obligada a casarte conmigo, ¿Por qué? No me malentiendas, si eras mi amiga, ¿Por qué hacías esto?

-Tú nunca vas ser feliz así como yo tampoco lo seré, te lo juro.

-No me interesa lo que hagas la amo y ella va a ser mía, eres egoísta y estas llena de rabia y odio, lo siento por ti, le diré a mi madre que se encargue de todo nos vemos Sophie – se levanto y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a dar todo por su felicidad. Mientras Sophie se quedo en shock, ya averiguaría por sus propios medios como le haría para que no se casaran.

-Querida, necesito habalr contigo un momento - dijo viendo a Bree - eres tonta ¿cierto?

-No se atreva a ofenderme, si usted no ha logrados sus planes, no me meta a mi, prefiero perder mi empleo a que usted arruine la vida de esa chica. - salio deprisa de la habitación, ella no iba a dejar que alguien saliera lastimado y menos alguien como esa pareja que se veía en los ojos de Edward el amor que le profesaba.

y de ese modo se volvió a quedar sola, la rabia la consumía por dentro cada vez mas, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ya averiguaría como hacerle. sabia que Edward, informaría en esos momentos a su madre así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto en ese preciso instante.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>*personaje de Eloísa James, me gusta este personaje por como es, en la otra novela aclarando, esq me encanta este nombre<p>

Se q me he tardado pero buen o aqi esta espero lo disfruten está un poco retorcido pero así esta mi mente jejej y ya casi se acerca el fin

X cierto ia vi el adelanto d amanecer y wo me encanto jeje

Besos

Review?


	17. Chapter 17

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE S. MEYER YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

* * *

><p><strong>YA SE QUE ME HE TARDADO PERO LA INSPIRACION NADA MAS NO LLEGABAB A MI TENIA EL CAP EMPEZADO HACE UN BUEN PERO NO SABIA COMO TERMINARLO Y BUENO E AQI CORTO YA SOLO QUEDAN 2 O 3 CAPS A LO MUCHO <strong>

**GRACIAS A TODAS X SUS REVIEWS LOS HE LEIDO TODOS Y BUENO GRACIAS ESTE CAP ESTA DEDICADO AL FINAL LES DIGO POR LO PRONTO ESPERO DISFRUTEN DEL CAP LAS QIERO Y GRAX X AGUANTARME BESOS**

* * *

><p><strong>FIERA<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Y de ese modo se volvió a quedar sola, la rabia la consumía por dentro cada vez mas, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ya averiguaría como hacerle. Sabía que Edward, informaría en esos momentos a su madre así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto en ese preciso instante.<em>

Una joven rubia, vestida con solo una bata, se desplazaba por los pasillos del hospital, del área de urgencias a la de recuperación, ¿Cómo sabia donde estaba la persona que llego a destrozar su vida? Pues tan fácil como haber mentido de nueva cuenta a otra pobre enfermera.

El cambio de turnos había llegado unos minutos después y Bree, no había dicho nada solo se había retirado molesta sin decir nada, e inconscientemente cometiendo un pequeño error, pues la joven rubia, no se detendría ante nada… fingió estar asustada por Bella, y ahora tenía todo para deshacerse de ella.

Caminaba lentamente aun se sentía un poco adormilada por los medicamentos pero nada le impediría cumplir con su cometido, además llevaba consigo un poco de suero. Nadie la detuvo y quien se atrevió a preguntar porque estaba caminando por los pasillos respondía que estaba cansada de estar sentada y solo quería caminar un poco pero que ya iba a regresar y de ese modo la dejaban seguir.

Y por fin lo logro, llego a la habitación de aquella chica de ojos cafés y mirada dulce que le estaba robando todos sus sueños, no dejaría que lo hiciera, entro sin cerrar la puerta.

-Hola – saludo Bella - ¿Quién eres? ¿Te has perdido? – Sophie noto un tono preocupado en su voz y vio lastima en sus ojos, lo que le dio más coraje ¿Cómo era posible que Edward fuera a dejarla por esta chiquilla sin chiste? Siendo ella tan hermosa, inteligente.

-No, no me he perdido – respondió ella con una suave vocecita, tratando de ocultar todo aquello que sentía – he llegado a donde quería, debemos hablar.

-Perdona no te conozco – contesto la castaña.

-Claro que si me conoces, solo que no te acuerdas de mí – dijo Sophie a la defensiva.

Claro que debía conocerla y aun mas, acordarse de ella, y si ahora no lo hacia, lo iba a hacer el resto de su vida, porque frente a ella se encontraba la persona que le había quitado todo.

-Me llamo Sophie, y nos conocimos hace un tiempo, tú acababas de llegar de América a la universidad, cuando pues… te estabas besando con mi futuro esposo – dicho esto, Bella recordó ese día, el día que había ganado y perdido un amor tan grande en cuestión de minutos y con él cual ahora, hace unos minutos había pensado que todo se iba a mejorar, pero al parecer no iba a ser posible – veo que lo recuerdas – dijo irónicamente - ¿te das cuenta que si nos conocemos? Y ahora no se que le has hecho a Edward que me quiere dejar otra vez por ti ¿Qué no te basto con haberlo besado? Ahora vienes otra vez y le inventan un mega cuento para que vuelva contigo y yo…

-¿TÚ QUÉ? Tú te atreves a venir después de todo, a ti no te importa lo que le pase a él, a ti solo te importa la superficialidad – Sophie la vio con pánico, se sintió descubierta - ¿te das cuenta? – repitió sarcásticamente Bella las palabras que antes le había dicho – yo si lo amo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y aunque solo nos hayamos visto unas cuantas veces, se que el no era feliz contigo, si te hubiera amado como según dices, no me hubiera besado, no me hubiera buscado y más aun, no estaría conmigo aquí en lugar de en tu luna de miel, en algún lugar del mundo, no hubiera dejado sus proyectos de cine pendientes, NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ – grito Bella – cuando te vi entrar por esa puerta no sabia quien eras, cuando me has dicho quien eres, pensé que todo se iba a venir abajo, pero ten por seguro que Edward me ama a mí, ten por seguro que si él no lo hiciera – en ese momento alguien se asomo por la puerta ante los gritos que se escuchaban, alguien tenía que intervenir, un doctor y un visitante, ninguno dijo nada, Bella los vio pero no dijo nada y Sophie tan enojada y llena de furia y frustración como estaba no pudo darse cuenta de ello – yo lo dejaría ir, daría todo por él, porque fuera feliz, si su felicidad esta a tu lado o al lado de otra persona, lo dejaría libre, lo amo tanto, más de lo que puedo aceptar e imaginar, que incluso moriría por él.

Ante esta última declaración, nadie dijo nada, Sophie, sabía que lo que acababa de decir la castaña era verdad, sus ojos no mentían y se daba cuenta de que ella no podría hacer nada de lo que ella le dijo, ella estaba empeñada en hacerle la vida imposible a Edward con tal de que no se fuera con otra, porque el tendría que haber sido para ella.

-Si es cierto todo lo que has dicho, entonces dejaras a mi hijo para que se case con ella – se escucho decir a la persona que minutos antes había aparecido por la puerta, era una dama que a pesar de sus años no se le veía el paso de los años, se conservaba muy nien, poseía los ojos verdes de su hijo, y su pelo era de un color bronce como el de Edward. Su madre estaba frente a Bella y ella, ella, simplemente no supo que decir, se quedo muda de la impresión.

-Usted no es nadie para decidir sobre a quién debe amar o no Isabella, es su vida, su corazón y su decisión se oyo una voz por el pasillo, Bella sabia que conocía esa voz, esa voz que la había cuidado en los momentos más tristes de su vida, en los mas felices y ahora estaba ahí para poder ayudarla, no le reprocharía nada, eso esperaba ella, y si lo hacía no lo haría delante de aquella mujer.

-¿Usted quien se cree para entrometerse en esta conversación? – se volteo la madre de Edward, la furia se reflejaba en sus delicados rasgos, haciéndola parecer una fiera a punto de atacar, a ella nadie le decía que no, al menos hasta ese momento – usted no sabe con quién está tratando, mi nombre es Elizabeth Cullen y usted no es nadie para meterse en mis asuntos.

La otra persona sonrió, una sonrisa irónica, aquella mujer pensaba que no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto, cuando en realidad todo lo que estaba pasando le concernía, estaba ahí para poder estar junto a la joven convaleciente y no le importaba si tenía que enfrentarse a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra, ella estaba ahí para cuidarla.

-Me concierne más de lo que se imagina señora, pero no he venido a discutir con usted, vengo a cuidarla – dijo dirigiéndose a Bella, Sophie había permanecido callada por mucho tiempo, hasta aunque vio a la persona que se acercaba la cama donde estaba Isabella.

-Usted… usted es… - el reconocimiento llego a sus ojos pronto, la había reconocido, ella la había visto antes y sabia que esa persona podía destruirla, esa persona le había dao tantas cosas, pero todas esas cosas se las podía quitar en menos de un chasquido, si eso era lo que quería.

Su corazón no aguanto mas y cayo al piso mientras que una Elizabeth muy asustada llamaba a gritos a una enfermera, Bella trataba de levantarse y era retenida por aquella persona.

-¿Pero qué haces? Va a morir – le grito Bella muy alterada – ella no puede… déjame…

-Tú no puedes hacer nada , Isabella soy…

-Pronto una camilla, le ha dado otro ataque al corazón, debemos llevarla a urgencias, rápido muévanse – y la confesión murió en sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>DEDICADO A TODAS USTEDES CHICAS X SUS ALERTAS D FAV AUT, STORY, ETC ETC LAS ADORO Y BUENO ESTO ES PARA USTEDES<strong>

**478, Yellow mind, perl rose swan, Bite me forever, Aliapr-peke, Elyzabeth Cullen, Mar Julie Cullen, ExodoOo (grax x mi primer review jeje), Helen Jane Vulturi, quierotujeep, FS –Twilight, ale1234, HEAR ME CRY, Ani1220 , elenita Masen Cullen , Crazy-Martucha , andy231, K4ROLINA, AleCullenn, alii rathbone, Penny Love Edward, RedSoxFan7, giuli-cullen, Lilydy, namy33, Arita Cullen 06, Francisca Pino, Verohikvale, luminosita reale, abi de potter, namy33, Meurs d'amour, Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen, cristiheca, Lela Granger, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, Valmich, Micalu, nodama9012, Maricoles, Barbaraaa7, lovedreamCA**

**BESOS SE ACPETA D TODO**

**REVIEW?**


	18. Chapter 18

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE S. MEYER YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO**_

* * *

><p><strong>YA SE QUE ME HE TARDADO, ESTE CAP ESTA A LA MITAD, ASI QUE COMO ME HE TARDADO DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR LO SUB0 ASI, MAÑANA SUBO LO QUE ME FALTA, ESPERO LES GUSTE. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Usted… usted es… - el reconocimiento llego a sus ojos pronto, la había reconocido, ella la había visto antes y sabia que esa persona podía destruirla, esa persona le había dado tantas cosas, pero todas esas cosas se las podía quitar en menos de un chasquido, si eso era lo que quería.<em>

_Su corazón no aguanto más y cayo al piso mientras que una Elizabeth muy asustada llamaba a gritos a una enfermera, Bella trataba de levantarse y era retenida por aquella persona._

_-¿Pero qué haces? Va a morir – le grito Bella muy alterada – ella no puede… déjame…_

_-Tú no puedes hacer nada, Isabella soy…_

_-Pronto una camilla, le ha dado otro ataque al corazón, debemos llevarla a urgencias, rápido muévanse – y la confesión murió en sus labios._

…

**TIEMPO DE CONFUNDIR Y ACLARAR**

* * *

><p>Sacaron a Sophie, en una camilla y la trasladaron a urgencias de nueva cuenta, Elizabeth se fue con ella dejando solas a las dos mujeres, a la visitante y a la convaleciente.<p>

-Estoy aquí para cuidarte y alejarte de esas harpías, en especial de esa mujer, sé que te sorprende que este aquí, y bueno como ya dije estoy aquí para poder cuidarte, - Isabella la vio con una chispa de confusión ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera que estaba en el hospital y de donde conocía a Sophie?

-Bella, amor – dijo Edward un tanto receloso por las visitas que acababan de llegar y mas aun porque había alcanzado a escuchar lo que le decía la dama que se encontraba junto a ella - ¿estas bien? Me ha dicho la enfermera que estuvo aquí mi madre y también Sophie – se acercó hasta su cama y la tomo de la mano, no resistiendo el impulso, beso su frente dulcemente, sabedor de que entre su madre y su ex novia podrían terminar la frágil relación que acababa de empezar unas horas antes.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien – contesto ella, con una mirada de amor y cariño que eran un reflejo de la de él, había algo mas oculto pero eso era lo que sobresalía en su mirada – no me han hecho nada… es solo que… bueno… ella… ella dijo que tu la ibas a dejar otra vez por mi y yo… yo he defendido lo que siento por ti y esto… - ya no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió miedo de que Edward no le creyera lo que dijo e hizo su madre.

-¿Qué pasa amor? Seguramente fue mi madre ¿no es así? – su voz sonó rota, él no quería eso, él la amaba y nadie tenia que meterse en una relación como la de ellos.

-Si hijo, así fue, - hablo la extraña mujer – con un simple comentario me he dado cuenta de que no ha cambiado nada, Elizabeth sigue siendo la misma mujer cegada por el rencor e incapaz de que su único hijo varón no ceda a sus caprichos, - dijo con sorna – y bueno queda de más decir que se estaba metiendo con mi pequeña así que le hice saber que no era quien para decidir de quien debían enamorarse, ustedes son maduros y aunque ha pasado lo que ha pasado, estoy segura de que ustedes se aman, ya enfrentaron el dolor, la perdida, mentiras, traiciones, y siguen juntos, mi pequeña niña merece ser feliz y si es al lado de una persona como tu, que acepta sus errores y los enfrenta con valentía, - un suspiro involuntario se le escapo, los recuerdos la atormentaban pero debía ser fuerte – te pareces tanto a él, aunque tengas sus ojos – dijo tocando la mejilla de Edward suavemente y aunque ella lo niegue, yo se la verdad, eres como el, como tu…

-Pensé que nunca volverías – dijo Carlisle, que acababa de entrar, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir – sigues tan hermosa como siempre - ella solo se sonrojo un poco – pero bueno este n es lugar para hablar de eso, vengo a revisarte pequeña – dijo viendo a Bella, quien sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que escondían ellos dos y que relación había con Bella – creo que tendrán que salir un momento mientras la reviso, por favor, se por lo que han pasado pero ya esta mejor y no mientras mas rápido salgan mas rápido termino.

La dama se despidió de Bella, alegando que tenia hambre y aprovecharía para ir por algo de comer, le dijo que no tardaría, mientras que Edward la volvió a besar pero esta vez en los labios, fue un beso dulce y tierno, pero a la vez apasionado, provocando que la maquina que registraba los latidos del corazón, demostrara lo que estaba sintiendo y provocara que un profundo sonrojo adornara su rostro.

-Me encanta tu sonrojo, eres hermosa, te voy a echar de menos, te veo en unos minutos mas – la volvió a besar y salió. Dejando a una paciente en recuperación y a aun risueño doctor.

-Hace mucho que no veía ese amor tan puro y profundo – dijo cambiando su animo a uno mas sentimentalista – pero ahora vamos a empezar con la revisión, algún día sabrás lo que paso entre Esme, Elizabeth y yo, es una historia un tanto complicada pero interesante y sobre todo llena de secretos que destruyeron demasiadas cosas y causaron demasiado daño, yo también tengo dudas y las quiero resolver – le dijo mientras que la veía a los ojos y comenzaba con la revisión.

…..

POV EDWARD

Salí de la habitación de mi hermosa Bella, sabedor de que lo que hubieran dicho o pasado entre ella, mi madre y Sophie, ni hubiera causado mella en sus sentimientos hacia mi. Pero me desconcertó un poco la presencia de aquella mujer, no la conocía de nada, pero al parecer ella a mi si, y sobre todo me desconcertó mas que me dijera que me parecía a él, ¿Quién era él? ¿Mi padre? Y otra pregunta mas ¿de donde se conocían Carlisle y ella?

-Hola, - me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos – creo que no me presente como es debido, mi nombre es Esme Platt, - ¿Platt? Mi madre tenia ese apellido de soltera – si ya se, tu madre es mi hermana y Sophie es mi sobrina, te preguntaras como – seguramente vio mi cara e desconcierto – y bueno, te lo voy a contar pero anda vamos a comer algo.

No dije nada y la guie a la cafetería, se acercó a la barra a comprar ensalada y el platillo del día, no supe que era. Pago y nos fuimos a sentar.

-Mientras como te cuento, solo te pido me escuches y no interrumpas.

POV ESME

Es increíble que tan pequeño es el mundo, me entere de que mi pequeña Bell´s estaba hospitalizada y me encontré con la persona que imagine nunca la volvería a ver, me ha dejado impactada y mas sabiendo que mis sospechas eran ciertas, ella logro quitármelo pero no puede ocultar por mas tiempo la verdad, esa verdad que aunque muchos no quieran reconocer va a salir a la luz y dejara ser feliz a mi niña y a ese joven que se parece tanto a él, igual de encantador solo que con sus ojos, esas esmeraldas que casi nadie poesía pero que a diferencia de su madre, solo se parecían en color, mas no en lo que expresaban.

Ahora Edward sabrá un poco de la verdad y nadie me va a detener… Ya una vez me lo quito, y a pesar de que lo perdí no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos esperando que se vuelva a repetir la historia con mi niña.

Le voy a quitar a ella lo mismo que a mi me fue arrebatado, sin miramientos, sin mentiras, solamente con la verdad, una verdad oculta y que probablemente me traiga muchos problemas pero que no sera ocultada mas tiempo.

-Te voy a contar una historia - dije mirando al joven que estaba sentado frente a mi - es una historia de dos jóvenes, no es como cualquier cuento, no se trataba de un joven rico y una muchacha pobre, no esta historia es sobre dos adolescentes que se conocieron hace mucho tiempo y que compartieron algo maravilloso - de pronto los recuerdos me invadían- venían a mi como si se tratara de una película - tenían todo para ser felices, sus padres se llevaban muy bien, y sabían que ellos dos se amaban pero como siempre y en toda historia siempre hay una malo, alguien que pone a prueba ese amor...

-Ese amor que debió ser mas fuerte y hubiera sobrevivido si el destino no les hubiera jugado una mala cara - dijo una voz a mis espaldas, esa voz la conocía perfectamente, me tomo de los hombros y se acerco a nosotros...- espero no importunar, pero creo que esta historia me pertenece, nos pertenece a ambos y quisiera resolver algunas de mis dudas, así que también quiero escuchar, por cierto - dijo abrazándome por la espalda y dejando un beso en mi mejilla - te he echado mucho de menos, no he podido olvidarte - susurro suavemente.

Edward solo se quedo callado, nos observaba confundido y en silencio.

-Le he dicho a Bella que descanse, le puse un sedante para que pudiera dormir estaba muy estresada, la veras mas tarde. por ahora continuemos con esto - la voz de Carlisle encerraba un toque de misticismo y amor. tomo asiento a mi lado y deslizo mi mano entre las suyas.

-Continuemos con la historia...

* * *

><p>ajjajajaj q seria d mi sin un poco d suspenso<p>

ya se que me he ausentado demasiado tiempo pero bueno si les resumiera esto haria otra historia una sincera disculpa y espero dsfruten del cap

las qiero

besos

y ya sabes ese globito que esta abajo, que es con lo que me da animos a escribir bueno si gustan cooperar lo agradeceria

si les gusto si no les gusto, criticas, siempre y cuando el lenguaje sea el adecuado son bienvenidas

ns vms el siguiente ia saben el fin se acerca

besos

korall3


	19. Chapter 19

**los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertenecen solo la trama, son usados sin fines de lucro solo para mi loca imagnacion que como ya dije esta mas que desatada a veces y los ubican en tiempos, espacios y situaciones, ajenas a la trama original.**

* * *

><p><strong>perdon por la tardanza, sin mas que decir, aqui les dejo el cap, un poco mas largo de lo comun a todas ustedes chicas que me djaron review en especial a KutisHN, bienvenida y grax y a todas las demas las chicas me alegra saber que mi historia les gusto,lovedreamCA, se lo que se siente cuando te dejan con la historia a medias asi que no la voy a dejar, puede que me tarde a veces pero no la dejare HE DICHO HAHA<strong>

** sin mas que decir,**

**disfruten recuerden que los reviews son como el alimento de quienes escribirmos con tanto cariño para ustedes**

* * *

><p><strong>DOLOROSAS VERDADES<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ahora Edward sabrá un poco de la verdad y nadie me va a detener…<em>

…

POV ESME

Tenía ante mí la prueba viviente de un amor robado, de un sueño destruido, de un despecho descomunal, a la persona que sin tener idea de o que paso y sin ser culpable, era quien llevaba una pesada carga que impuesta por su madre. Una mujer sin escrúpulos, que se había enamorado pero también haba sufrido porque ese amor no era permitido.

-Siéntate querido – le dije a Edward – es tiempo de que seas feliz y mi pequeña niña también, se merece algo mejor que esto, se merece ser feliz, con Mike no pudo serlo porque no estaban destinados pero… ustedes… ustedes son almas gemelas y aunque han compartido tan poco he visto como se miran, como se mueven, son como dos imanes que se atraen fuertemente y al estar separados no pueden sobrevivir. – el solo me veía con cara de confusión, eso es comprensible, pero es mejor ir con calma antes de que sepa todo, después de que le diga todo, no creo que se lo tome bien.

-Lo se, ella es todo para mi, lamento tanto haberla dejado sola – tomo su rostro entre sus manos, se veía desesperado, por los recuerdos que lo acechaban, me acerque a él y lo abrace por los hombros, para que pudiera seguir hablando – gracias – me devolvió el abrazo y lloro un rato, hasta que pudo calmarse. Después me soltó lentamente y continuo – lo siento – yo negué con la cabeza y le hice una seña con la mano para que siguiera contándome- fui tan estúpido, creí que ella era capaz de engañarme, pero ella estaba enojada, después de todo no teníamos ni el tiempo ni las bases suficientemente solidas para sentar una relación, nos conocimos de unas horas, estábamos hablando de nosotros, después un beso, promesas y por ultimo una maldita confusión – se estremeció y le palmee la espalda – yo sabia que ella no podía hacer eso, ella… simplemente no podía ser así, pero yo me deje llevar y después cunado Sophie llegó diciendo todas esas cosas, el beso que le dio a Jacob – enarque una ceja – si ella beso a Jake antes de que supiera que era gay, pero eso no importa, cuando los vi pensé… pensé… que ella… ella no sentía lo que había dicho antes y so no lo pude soportar, por lo que me fui por el camino mas fácil, deje continuar los planes de la boda, mas sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en ella, cuando fuimos a buscar vestidos para las damas de honor, vi un hermoso vestido de novia y no pude evitar imaginármela a ella, vestida de blanco, caminando rumbo al altar, y yo… yo esperando ansiosamente que ese hermoso ángel llegara a mi, sin querer una lagrima me traiciono y tuve que dejar a mi prometida sola y excusarme con que me dolía la cabeza, ese día camine sin saber como rumbo a la universidad de Bella, donde supuse que estaría, me imaginaba mil escenarios para pedirle perdón, de rodillas, con un ramo de flores, con un anillo de compromiso, con… yo que se, era tanto pero no pude, cuando estaba por entrar a su dormitorio, sonó mi celular, era mi madre preguntando donde estaba, me dijo que no debía decepcionar a Sophie, porque ya era algo que tenia que cumplir, así que no supe que hacer. Di media vuelta y salí de ahí, después de eso ni mi madre ni Sophie me dejaban ni a sol ni a sombre, siempre estaban conmigo e iban a todos lados, y decidí que iba a seguir con todo, después de todo pensé que se me pasaría cuando me casara, pero el día que llego Jacob y Sam, no pude evitar ver todo lo que había causado y todo por mi maldito orgullo – tomo una gran bocanada de aire y suspiro – la amo tanto, la amo que daría cualquier cosa por ella, no importa que fuera lo haría – sonreí ante su relato, era realmente triste saber que por esas harpías habían estado separados tanto tiempo.

-Si ella te dijera que encontró a alguien mas ¿la dejarías ir? – lo cuestione, él se quedo pasmado, pero recompuso su expresión y sin pensarlo dos veces respondió:

-Si, claro que si, si ella encontrara a alguien la dejaría ir, pero lucharía cada día por reconquistarla si supiera que aun tengo oportunidad, si no tuviera ya oportunidad la dejaría ir, y le desearía toda la felicidad del mundo, pondría mi cara de idiota feliz aunque por dentro el dolor me estuviera carcomiendo, pero eso si, no se lo dejaría saber.

-Me alegro de saberlo, ahora es tiempo de que sepas la verdad y porque estoy aquí – "Hora de la verdad" pensé.

-Me intriga saber porque esta aquí y por qué mi madre reacciono así.

Me quede callada por unos minutos, tratando de pesar como explicar esto que era tan complicado.

-Veras mi pequeño sol – le dije, recordando que cuando era pequeñito, un día lo encontré en el hospital porque su madre había sufrido un accidente y su padre entro a la habitación, dejándolo solo en la sala de espera.

-¿Pequeño sol? ¿Cómo sabe eso? – Me vio confundido – mi madre dice que eso solo había sido un invento de mi mente infantil, pero volver a oírlo, es increíble, es… es… agradable.

-Lo se, el día que te vi solito en la sala de espera, te veías triste porque tu mami estaba enfermita y estabas solo, así que me quede a cuidarte un rato, después de que quitaste la cara de preocupación, sonreíste como un sol, un pequeño solecito – lo hice sonrojar con este ultimo comentario, que me hacia recordar tanto ese día – y un sol como tu no puede estar solo y triste así, que te conté un cuento hasta que llegaron por ti y me fui, pero no fue tu imaginación. – Se puso de pie y me volvió a abrazar pero este era un abrazo de felicidad, demostración de cariño no uno para confortar por una pena, se lo devolví y se volvió a sentar. Tu madre, como ya te dije, es mi hermana, ella era hermosa, tan hermosa como un ángel, es mayor que yo por dos años, y bueno, no por ser modesta pero yo también era bonita, ella era mi modelo a seguir la admiraba tanto, quería ser como ella, siempre la admire, sabia que ella era bella y que además de todo era muy tenaz, tenia a los chicos babeando por ella, pero no vi lo que realmente debí ver, como es que ella manipulaba a los hombres a su antojo y no me veas así – le dije al tiempo que me veía con una cara de pocos amigos – antes de empezar a contarte te pedí que no me juzgaras.

-Lo siento, pero es que es difícil oír hablar así de tu madre.

-Lo se, me disculpo por eso, - Me dio un apretón de manos y continúe – ella tenía a todos los hombres a sus pies y entonces yo me enamore de uno de sus pretendientes, y no se lo quite, porque el solo estaba cortejándola por pura obligación, recuerdo muy bien ese día:

Flash Back

Ese día, era una tarde hermosa, el sol estaba brillando pero no hacia demasiado calor, la temperatura era buena, era un día de primavera, Elizabeth, estaba sentada en una manta bajo una jacaranda, si de por si era hermosa, ese día lucia aun mas, leía un libro sobre no sé que, una de sus lecturas raras, mal habito que tenia en ese entonces.

Cuando de pronto llego el ama de llaves anunciando que tenia visita, yo estaba en un columpio, de madera que estaba de igual manera en la misma jacaranda, leía Orgullo y Prejuicio, siempre ha sido un de mis libros favoritos. Solo escuche cuando le aviso y se fue, cuando de pronto escuché unos pasos venir por el camino de gravas acercándosenos, nunca lo había sentido, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, así que voltee a ver de quien se trataba y ahí, caminando por el camino de grava, se encontraba el joven mas apuesto que había visto a mis escasos años, era alto, portaba un traje de vestir gris, que le quedaba muy bien, su pelo, era de un hermoso color rubio, sus ojos, esos ojos que en cuanto me vieron, me dejaron hechizada, provocando algo extraño dentro de mi, de un intenso color azul, brillaban mucho, pero el encano se rompió cuando Elizabeth se levanto y saludo al caballeo.

-Buenas tardes tenga usted, bella dama- dijo el y su voz es una de las cosas mas hermosas que he escuchado, tan profunda y hermosa a la vez. Tomo la mano de Eli y le beso los nudillos – Perdonad que le moleste pero he venido a traerle este hermoso ramo de flores a una de las mas hermosas jóvenes que he conocido – y fue como mi corazón se rompió, había venido a cortejar a mi hermana.

-Es usted tan amable, Carlisle, gracias, es un encanto, permítame presentarle a mi hermana pequeña – y se volteo hacia mi, viéndome con una cara soñadora, a ella también le había gustado él y lamentablemente vio mi cara de desconsuelo, trate de recomponerme y me acerque lentamente a ellos – Ella es la pequeña Esme, saluda quería, no quiero que piense que eres una maleducada – dijo viéndome con ironía, me limite a susurra un suave "Buenas tardes". – Querida ¿Por qué no vas a decirle a madre que tenemos visitas y le dices a alguien que ponga estas hermosas flores en agua? – si claro en agua, todos tenían orden de tirar las flores que le eran regaladas, no supe porque nunca.

FIN FB

-Así que me fui dejándoles solos, un momento me quede con las flores y las guarde en mi habitación, nadie supo nada de ellas – suspire, eran recuerdos tan dolorosos y enterrados en lo mas profundo de mi corazón.

Edward se levanto y me trajo un vaso de agua, no me di cuenta que mi comida estaba intacta pero ya no me apetecía, solo tome un sorbo de agua para poder continuar.

Tiempo después me llego una carta de Carlisle diciéndome sus sentimientos pero yo no podía hacerle esto a mi hermana, y fue entonces que el llego un día a mi casa para hablar con nuestro padre, supuse era para pedir la mano de mi hermana y no herré por mucho, si había ido a pedir la mano, pero no de mi hermana sino la mía, mi padre me mando hablar y me pregunto si estaba de acuerdo, mi padre siempre se preocupo por mi, porque mi madre siempre prefirió a mi hermana, así que el, dijo que yo debía elegir – voltee a verlo con esa sonrisa estúpida que tuve tanto tiempo – y decidí que si, hablamos a solas un momento, me dijo que había quedado prendado de mi desde el día que llego a cortejar a mi hermana y que después de haberse ido de mi casa, hablo con su familia, ellos lo apoyaron y fue como se decidió a venir a pedir mi mano.

"El cortejo fue hermoso, me sentía volar cada vez que estábamos juntos que no me di cuenta de que mi hermana estaba tramando algo para alejarme de él, puesto que se había comprometido con otro joven casi al mismo tiempo que yo, se comprometió con tu padre, Richard, y trato de hacer de todo para arruinarnos el cortejo pero jamás lo logro porque solo bastaba estar juntos para ser feliz. Hasta que un día – hice una pausa y tome otro trago de agua, un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con romperme nuevamente – un día no supe como, Carlisle estaba en nuestra casa, faltaban 2 meses para nuestra boda, y estábamos pasando un agradable rato, mi madre entro en la sala para avisarme que teníamos que salir de improviso, mi padre había tenido un accidente, así que salimos, Sophie no estaba en casa, había salido a pasear con Richard. Lo único que supe después de que llegue a casa, es que Carlisle y Elizabeth estaban dormidos en su habitación desnudos –ya no pude mas y llore, llore como hace años no lo hacia. Edward me abrazo, me dejo que le llenara la camisa de mis lágrimas. Me daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda."

Estuve si un rato aferrándome a él con toda mi alma, hasta que deje de llorar.

-Gracias- fue mi turno de agradecer.

_No ahí problema, espero se encuentre mejor, lamento lo que paso, pero aun me queda una duda –sabia a que se refería, la pregunta mas difícil de contestar - ¿Cómo es posible que mi padre esta casado con mi madre si… si los encontraron en esa situación?

Reí, me carcajee irónicamente, vi su cara de desconcierto pero no pude evitarlo.

-Tu madre es astuta, solo los vi yo en la habitación, no dije nada porque no quería que la reputación de mi hermana se manchara y de Carlisle, me despedí, se rompió mi compromiso con él, y para que no me vieran sufrir decidí irme de ahí, me fui a América, donde conocí a la madre de Bella. Tu madre y tu padre se casaron, lo supe porque mi padre me mando la invitación pero no quise ir, así que me quede aquí, la boda se adelanto porque ella estaba embarazada, me mando una carta contándome la noticia, decía que no sabia de quien era, si era de Richard o de Carlisle.

Y no fue hasta que vi a ese pequeño niño que supe de quien era, él es una copia exacta de ese hombre que tanto ame, y tanto amo, a excepción de sus ojos, sus ojos son como los de ella, pero lo demás, pertenece a él, y no voy a dejar que ella vuelva a dejar que sus intereses la hagan alejar a su hijo de el amor de su vida, además de que Sophie, mi sobrina, hija de Marco, mi hermano bastardo como le decía tu madre, sea usada para sus fines, después de todo, ella siempre supo como manejarla y a quien dejar que la cuidara, esa tía que dice ser su tía, es u madre, quien la repudia tanto ya ha dejado caer en ella todo su veneno, hasta hacer que ella vuelva a la familia, Sophie, es buena persona, ha hecho unas fotos para una revista de modas, que es donde la conocí y me dic cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a Marco, pensé que era como él pero es todo lo contrario, llena de rencor y veneno.

Se quedo en shock, no reacciono durante unos 1 minutos, me vi tentada a llamar a una enfermera o a un doctor pero tenia que dejar que se le pasara, vi a Carlisle, en la entrada de la cafetería, se veía preocupado y cuando se acercó a nosotros. Observo a Edward aun paralizado.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Esta bien? Habla Esme que le pasa – dijo un poco alterado, tomándome fuertemente del brazo, no me solté hasta que me queje pero aun así siguió tomándome del brazo aunque con menos fuerza.

-Le dije la verdad, todo lo que han hecho para mantenernos separados – vi como Edward se paraba de la silla, con movimientos mecánicos, su cara estaba demasiado blanca, temí por el, sabia que no debía decírselo de esta manera pero era algo que debía saber. Volteo a ver a Carlisle por unos instantes y después se do media vuelta y se perdió entre los corredores.

No pude soportar mas e hice lo que hace tanto desee hacer.

Bese a Carlisle como tanto había anhelado.

* * *

><p>DIOS SANTO ME SUPERE A MI MISMA HAHA MAS D 1500 PALABRAS HAHAH PFF LA INSPIRACION ME PEGO DURO<p>

ESPERO LES GUSTE LAS AMO NIÑAS

REVIEWS SIIII?

SI LO HACEN SEGURAMENTE ED VA A IR A VISITARLAS XD

BESOS


	20. Chapter 20

_****los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertenecen solo la trama, son usados sin fines de lucro solo para mi loca imagnacion que como ya dije esta mas que desatada a veces y los ubican en tiempos, espacios y situaciones, ajenas a la trama original.****_

_****ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO Y OTRAS COSILLAS DISFRUTEN****_

_****LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO NO TENIA INSPIRACION Y HOY ESTO FUE LO QUE SALIO****_

_****GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE INCREIBLE VIAJE Y SER TAN PACIENTES A TODAS USTEDES GRACIAS, LAS QUIERO CHICAS****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FÉNIX<strong>_

* * *

><p>No pude soportar mas e hice lo que hace tanto desee hacer.<p>

Bese a Carlisle como tanto había anhelado

…..

¿Quién se imaginaria que detrás de esa fachada se encontraría con el egoísmo en persona? Porque eso es lo que era, había mentido, traicionado, engañado, se había burlado de los demás, y aun así, no se detendría, y la culpa… la culpa recayó en aquellos que eran ajenos a la desgracia maquinada por esa mente.

¿Quién pensaría que tanto rencor iba a dar la oportunidad de recuperar ese amor que años antes se perdió? Un amor que no tuvo frutos, pero que siempre iba a estar acompañándolos y de una u otra manera ellos sabrían como prosperar, hacer crecer, para que siguiera adelante y no se volviera a quedar de lado…

De nueva cuenta en esa habitación de hospital, fría, de color blanco, se encontraban los dos jóvenes que en menos de un mes habían vivido todo el drama que usualmente se suele vivir en toda una vida, pero estaban seguros que volverían a pasar por todo ello, si al final podían mantenerse juntos y esta traba, era una de las mas difíciles de superar, era la verdadera razón por la cual no podían ser felices, casi habían logrado separarlos pero ella regreso a él, regreso a su lado. El la cuido ahora sería su turno de volver y mantenerse.

**POV BELLA**

Todo el drama por el que he pasado en estas ultimas horas, me ha dejado cansada, me desconcierta no saber que es lo que realmente pasa, que es lo que todo el mundo tiene que hacer aquí, sé que Edward me ama pero no puedo alejarlo de su familia, él tiene que estar con ellos, lo amo y no puedo dejarlo ir, es algo que debe evitar y no se como, si tan solo no existieran tantos secretos, podríamos ser felices, sé que el me ama como yo a él, pero no se si soportara todo esto una vez más.

Edward regreso hace unos minutos después de hablar con Esme, es tan buena, viajando en lugar de mis padres, y defendiéndome de la madre de Edward aunque ese punto debo aclararlo.

Estaba recostado junto a mi, entro con una expresión inescrutable, trataba de esconder sus sentimientos, sentimientos que se reflejaban en sus hermosos ojos verdes y que ahora reflejaban tristeza, confusión, decepción, sentimientos que no deberían estar ahí, y no se como hacerlo.

**POV EDWARD**

Mi cabeza es un lio, no sé que pensar, todo lo que me ha dicho Esme es demasiado aunque explica demasiadas cosas y me ayuda a solucionar otras tantas, pero en estos momentos no son cosas que me hubiera gustado saber, en estos momentos me gustaría poder tener todos mis pensamientos en esta hermosa chica que esta aquí después de sobrevivir a tantas cosas, la mayoría causadas por mi aunque no intencionales, si pasaron porque ninguno de ellos dos fue lo suficientemente valiente como para expresar lo que de verdad sentía y por hacernos dejado llevar por apariencias engañosas y que no eran nada mas que amistad confundiéndonos y mandando al demonio lo que habíamos construido y si ya sé que es muy loco decir que en solo unas horas puedes llegar a conocer a una persona pero por lo menos te das cuenta de que en el momento en que le das la oportunidad de conocerla vas a descubrir tantas cosas que te gustan y que llegas a valorar.

Me deje llevar por una imagen que por poco acaba con la vida de una extraordinaria mujer y quizás ahora con lo que ha dicho mi madre se solucionen un poco las cosas con mi madre, no se si reprocharle aunque yo no estoy para juzgarla pero es demasiado para mi.

-Carlisle – dijo Bella, levante mi rostro de su regazo, cuando regrese a la habitación no pude evitar estar en otro lugar que no fuera aquí junto a ella. Voltee a verlo pero no dijo nada solo me vio con una extraña mirada, pero rápidamente volteo hacia Bella.

-Te daré el alta mañana por la mañana si no se presenta alguna complicación – sonrió – es buena noticia, así que alégrense ya no estarán mas por aquí pero debo saber donde te hospedas, ya que necesitas estar vigilada por si existiera alguna reacción.

-Yo… me quedo en la facultad con mis compañeras – dijo mi Bella.

-Me parece bien pero Esme ha dicho que te quiere cerca de ella y por cierto dijo que iba a regresar mas tarde ha tenido que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos – al decir esto ultimo me miro.

-Yo… no lo se, en mi habitación estaré bien…

-Ella se va a quedar conmigo – hable por primera vez viendo a Bella – en mi departamento – y ella me regreso la mirada con un poco de confusión – Sophie no vive conmigo ni existe nada de ella en él, para que no te sientas incomoda, es mio, fue algunas veces pero jamás se ha quedado mas de una hora así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, es amplio – dije ahora hacia Carlisle – esta bien orientado, no esta muy lejos de aquí y no tienes por qué preocuparte, he dejado de lado la actuación al menos por unos meses en lo que Bella se recupera y podemos decidir que es lo que va a seguir con nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?

-Si, nosotros amor, te amo con todo mi ser y no quiero que sufras más por algo que ni a ti ni a mi nos concierne, mas tarde te explico por ahora, debo llamar para que preparen todo y Renata empaque tus cosas y las lleve a casa, además de que Esme también puede venir con nosotros.

-Espera, pero yo tengo que ir a la universidad… - la silencie con un corto beso, y sabia que Carlisle no se había ido mientras hablábamos, simplemente se limitaba a escuchar las decisiones que tomábamos y no le iba a echar en cara nada después de todo no soy quien para juzgarlo.

-La universidad digamos que mientras estabas aquí, vas a seguir con la beca pero debes realizar ciertos exámenes para acreditar el semestre, así que por ese lado solo debes de estudiar como siempre ¿Qué opinas? – Carlisle no me había comentado que había arreglado todo con la universidad, muy apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello.

-Yo... creo que ya lo tienen todo arreglad, pero Edward, no quiero ser una carga para ti…

-Basta pequeña, Carlisle – se me hizo difícil pronunciar su nombre – ya arreglo lo de la universidad pero no puedes regresar a ella si aun no esta del todo bien, así que te vas a quedar conmigo, no eres una carga y te quiero junto a mi – tome sus manos entre las mías, estaban mas delgadas pero al tocarlas sabia que ella estaba junto a mi y no como días antes, a las puertas de la muerte – hemos estado demasiado tiempo lejos, te quiero conmigo siempre…

Oí que Carlisle se aclaraba la garganta y salía murmurando un "Regreso más tarde".

Y la bese, la bese porque sus labios son aditivos porque ella me pertenece como yo a ella y porque si no estamos juntos, la vida carece de sentido… así estuvimos pedidos entre los besos y caricias que nos prodigábamos el uno al otro.

-Te amo Edward con toda mi alma pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia. – Mi hermosa ninfa, preocupada por los demás, eso me hacia amara mas.

-Mi amor no tienes por qué preocuparte, mi madre debe aclararme ciertas cosas pero ahora tu y yo seremos felices ella no puede reclamarme nada, el orgullo es malo y tu y yo los abemos, así que dejemos atrás todo y dejemos que todo fluya, vamos amor piensa en ti en mi, ¿trato?

-Solo si estamos juntos siempre – me contesto mi ángel con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que si, siempre – y la volví a besar porque es adictivo y necesario.

_**Al día siguiente**_

No dirigíamos en mi auto, después de haber escuchado todas las recomendaciones de Carlisle y de prometer que cualquier cosa le llamaríamos, a un lugar sorpresa. Me costó un poco pero mi representante me ayudo mucho con ello.

-Bella, cariño, - susurre para que despertara, estaba un poco cansada y no sabia si estaba bien llevar a cabo mi plan, pero tenia que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca, bueno no tan así de imperioso pero ya todo estaba listo.

-Mmm, Edward, tengo sueño y estoy cansada, quiero dormir – hizo un puchero hermoso, pero debía ser firme.

-Amor necesito que despiertes un poco, anda debo ir a ver unas cosas para poder ausentarme unos meses de la actuación.

-Esta bien, pero quiero alguna recompensa. – sonrió con los ojos cerrados, mas sin embargo no se imaginaba la sorpresa que le tenia.

No dije nada solo bese su mano y seguí conduciendo hasta la Abadía de Westminster, estacione y le ayude a bajar, se sorprendió al ver a donde habíamos llegado pero no dijo nada.

Oramos un momento y volvimos a salir.

-Le debo a Dios que estés aquí conmigo, ven aun no término.

Volvimos a viajar en silencio, por cierto uno cómodo en el cual solos disfrutamos de nuestra compañía.

Hasta que llegamos a Covent Garden, donde nos esperaba Esme, quien se la llevo a cambiarla.

Quería que esto fuera memorable y lo haría así.

Después de unos minutos regresaron ella se veía hermosa, l tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la Royal Opera House, hasta llegar al escenario.

-Quiero que veas algo – le dije y la bese en la mejilla.

Se abrió el telón y dentro se encontraba un piano, con pétalos de rosas alrededor y una hermosa mesa a un lado lista para una cena, con velas y un hermoso arreglo en el centro.

-Quiero que me ayudes con una escena, es para una película…

-Bien veo que ha llegado – apareció por uno de los extremos del escenario David, uno de los directores con los cuales ya había trabajado – esta todo listo para el castin ¿listos?

-Pero… - reacciono Bella des pues de permanecer en silencio en todo el recorrido, ya había despertado bien.- Yo no soy actriz…

-No se preocupe es solo un castin y esto lo hago porque no quiero que este incomodo uno de mis actores favoritos – respondió por mi David y le sonrió cálidamente para que se tranquilizar.

-¿Estas de acuerdo Bella? Si no es así, no seguiremos – esperaba que no dijera no, sino todo se iba a complicar un poco. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo pero al verme, el miedo se sustituyo por determinación.

-Claro que si amor, solo diem que debo hacer – solté el aire que no sabia estaba conteniendo y le sonreí, la tome de la mano y la acerque conmigo al piano.

-Estamos listos Dav – me posicione en mi lugar y ella se sentó junto a mi.

-Muy bien yo me voy a mover a la cabina de audio para verificar que todo este bien desde ahí los voy a checar, la escena es esta Bella, lo siento si te parece grosero, es solo que Ed, me dijo que te podía llamar así.

-No hay problema, esta bien.

-Ok entonces, solo vas a escuchar a Edward tocar una melodía, quiero que se vean a los ojos como si no hubiera nada mas en sus vías, como si fueran los últimos seres de la tierra y solo se tuvieran entre si y al finalizar van a pasar a la mesa, va a entrar un mesero con ciertas una cena, ustedes actúen como si yo no estuviera aquí como si estuvieran en cualquier cena romántica ¿de acuerdo? ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Algo que tenga que decir?

-No nada no debes decir nada, Edward te guiara – dicho esto salió, esperamos unos instantes, mientras la bese suavemente. – Estamos listos – se oyó decir a Dav – muy bien, listos en el set, cámara, ACCIÓN.

Cuando dijo eso espere un momento bese a Bella suavemente y empecé a tocar una melodía que compuse días antes para ella, pero no había puesto muy en practica, así que esperaba que no me saliera mal.

Mientras deslizaba mis manos sobre las teclas, Bella me veía con tanto amor en sus ojos, y no era necesario que le dijera eso Dav, ella y yo tuvimos siempre esa mirada en nuestros ojos, se recargo en mi hombro y escucho hasta que termine.

-Vamos hermosa – susurre – es hora de la cena- se rio un poco me beso.

La ayude a sentarse.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa Edward, no se si lo estoy haciendo bien. –susurro y sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rosa, no pude evitarlo y la acaricie.

-Relájate cariño, esta saliendo perfecto. ¿Te ha gustado la pieza? Es para ti la escribí hace poco y es la primera ve que la toco para alguien, es tuya- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Es hermosa y te amo tanto – deje mi silla y me acerque a ella, la abrace hasta que se tranquilizo.

Enseguida entro el mesero.

-Recomiendo empezar con unas fresas que descorazonadas y rellenas con gelatina de menta. Caramelizadas con un poco de azúcar moreno y acompañadas de champán – nos explico, para empezar a servir. – Vamos a seguir con una mousse de foie y continuar con una ensalada ligera, de vieiras y frutas. Como plato fuerte: pluma o secreto ibérico. Y de postre, mousse de chocolate al glasset con crujiente de manzana. Que disfruten su cena – dicho esto se retiro y fue entrando conforme íbamos terminando los platos, Bella estaba mas relajada, disfrutaba.

Todo era mágico hasta que llego el momento de la verdad, y llego junto al postre.

Después de que salió el mesero, observe unos instantes a Bella, maravillada con todo y estaba viendo el piano, esa era mi señal.

**Bella POV**

Todo había ido de maravilla, aunque no entendía nada de esto, me encantaba.

Estaba viendo el piano cuando voltee hacia Edward, no lo vi, me tomo unos segundos para darme cuenta que estaba frente de rodillas, con un hermoso anillo dentro de una caja de terciopelo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque quería que fuera verdad y no una actuación.

El tomo mi mano.

-Bella, hemos llegado hasta aquí, hemos enfrentando miles de cosas, problemas que casi nos han separado, superamos la barrera de la muerte, estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa, no hice las cosas bien, peor estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida para poder recuperar y recompensarte por cada momento alejados y porque vivas una vida feliz, nada te va a hacer falta porque yo seré tu guía y tu la mía, seremos uno, y nadie ni nada nos va a separar, mi corazón es tuyo como yo sé que el tuyo es mio y lo atesorare hasta el fin de los tiempos, además de que estoy seguro que si volviera vivir, pediría una vida contigo, y si tuviera que atravesar el mismo infierno para volver a estar contigo lo haría feliz, si al final la recompensa eres tu- escuchaba su declaración sin atreverme a decir nada, se veía tan hermoso mientras hablaba- porque sin importar que pruebas tenga que pasar, si al final tu estarás ahí, con eso me conformare, daría todo por ti mi vida, mi alma, mi todo, es por eso y muchas cosas mas que no puedo recordar, porque – hizo una pausa mientras sacaba el anillo de la caja y me sonreía con una mirada de infinito amor – tenia un discurso mejor que este, pero lo olvide mi amor, esto todo esto, la cena, y todo es solo un poco de lo que te puedo ofrecer y quiero que seas parte de esta película, que apenas va a empezar y de la cual tu me vas a ayudar a escribir el guion – la propuesta era real, no solo un castin – esto es real, quería hacerlo especial, como tu, como siempre lo has sido y quiero que lo recuerdes, y aunque en nuestra película no será todo perfecto a veces nos estresaremos por ciertas escenas, tengamos diferencias, prometo no dejarte ir, y estar siempre contigo. Isabella Marie Swan, te amo con toda mi alma, no importa que el mundo no quiera que este contigo, yo si, acéptame en esta película, en tu vida, en tu corazón ¿me harías el increíble honor de ser mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos?

No sabia que decir estaba empezando a asimilar todo.

-Parece un sueño, estas aquí con tu traje de vestir tan guapo como siempre, y… ¿no es broma?

-Claro que no amor, es tan real como yo, como tu…

No lo deje seguir hablando lo bese, lo bese con todo el amor que tenia.

-Si – susurre – claro que quiero ser tu esposa y también quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos. TE AMO – grite – TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN. – no pude seguir diciendo nada porque ahora fue el quien me silencio con el beso mas perfecto que puede existir y después de eso todo perdió sentido, el me ama como yo a él.

**POV Narrador**

Porque de entre las cenizas renace.

De entre las cenizas vuelve a crearse.

Revive y lo hace con más pasión.

Vuelve ala vida para enfrentarse valientemente a todas las pruebas, los obstáculos, los vence.

Se vuelve valiente, adquiere la belleza de los guerreros, las amazonas que luchan cada día por sobrevivir.

Y sobre todo se convierte en un ave Fénix, que por más que vuelva a morir, al nacer de las cenizas jamás perderá majestuosidad sino que ganara admiración y fortaleza para seguir adelante. Su esencia perdurara para seguir adelante.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>QUIEN LO DIRIA, LLEGAMOS AL FINAL, GRACIAS CHICAS POR TODO POR ESTAR SIEMPRE CONMIGO, YA NO VEIA EL FINAL DE ESTO, PERO AQUI ESTA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y AUN FALTA EL EPILOGO. SE ME ATRAVESARON DEMASIADAS COSAS, MI FAMILIA ESTA A PUNTO DE DESINTEGRARSE, MI ABUELA FUE ROBADA POR UNO DE MIS TIOS, MI NOVIO ME DEJO POR OTRA Y BUENO YA SABEN TODO EL DRAMAM FAMILIAR, PERO AQUI ESTAMOS DE PIE.<strong>_

_**ESTO ES PARA TODOS USTEDES, QUE HAN SIDO PACIENTES, LAS ADORO Y ME ENCANTARIA SABER SU OPINION. SI LES GUSTO, SI NO LES GUSTO, QUE LE FALTO**_

_**YA SABEN CON GUSTO RESPONDO SUS DUDAS, LAS QUIERO, QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA Y UN BESO, NOS VEMOS EN EL EPILOGO.**_

_**KORALL3**_


	21. EPILOGO

POR FIN LUEGO DE MILES DE AÑOS HAHA EL EPILOGO NO ESTOY MUY CONVENCIDA Y ACLARO NO ESTA BETEADO DESPUES LO QUITO Y LO VUELVO A SUBIR PERO POR AHORA AQUÍ ESTA.

* * *

><p>... EPILOGO...<p>

* * *

><p>La posibilidad de un rencuentro era nula,<p>

El llevar a cabo sus sueños, eran simples y sencillas falacias.

Pero quien iba a decir que en el último instante se pudieran concretar tantos sueños y aspiraciones.

La boda… esa que era tan lejana, que pudo haber sido de otra.

Ese hombre… que por un momento perdió las esperanzas y que estuvo en el camino incorrecto.

Esa ilusión… que ha pesar de todo no se fue.

Esa niña de ojos chocolate… que durante las épocas más difíciles estuvo a punto de rendirse pero volvió a nacer.

Y sobre todo ese amor… un amor que duraría por siempre, que sería contado por otros, que sería tomado como ejemplo de lucha, de celebración…

Porque al final de cuentas eso fue, eso les llevo a conseguir lo que estaban destinados a ser y aunque las pruebas fueron muchas y difíciles, que parecieran infranqueables en su momento, las vencieron, salieron victoriosos y al final, les quedo como resultado….

Un rencuentro de dos almas que por mucho tiempo estuvieron solas y buscándose, los sueños, que en esta ocasión no solo fueron simples sueños, se hicieron realidad.

**POV EDWARD **

Verla a punto de morir, y después renacer, es la experiencia más magnifica que pueda encontrar en mi vida.

La nave de la iglesia esta hermosa, el pasillo por el que llegara hasta mí, esta lleno de flores, rosas, fresias, orquídeas. Todo esta listo, solo falta ella.

Esta retrasada unos cuantos minutos, no quiero preocuparme pero como no hacerlo cuando hemos atravesado tantas pruebas y no quiero pensar en que le pueda pasar algo malo.

De pronto mientras espero impaciente, siento una opresión en el pecho, algo malo ha pasado, no sé que es, pero estoy seguro de ello. No se donde esta, empiezo a buscar mi celular y veo a mi padre que llega corriendo por el pasillo lateral que lleva al frente hasta donde estoy yo.

-Hijo, ha sucedido algo malo… - dice mi padre un poco agitado – Bella esta rumbo al hospital, se ha desmayado y no reacciona, el auto esta listo, vámonos, yo les explico a los demás.

Y a pesar de lo que hemos enfrentado, aun no podemos ser completamente felices, aún queda camino por recorrer pero ella estará bien. De ser necesario, volveríamos a cruzar las puertas de la muerte una vez más.

El camino al hospital es largo, o al menos a mí, así me parece…

Atravieso las puertas y mi padre, Carlisle, pide informes, ella está en urgencias, le están realizando análisis, después de lo que paso es necesario saber hasta el último detalle de lo que pueda estar ocurriendo.

Aun no puedo verla, se la han llevado, tengo que esperar, la enfermera me indica donde puedo sentarme mientras espero aunque no sea realmente lo que necesito y puedo hacer, me da palabras tranquilizadoras, pero todos sabemos que eso es una falacia, no siempre esto es verdad.

Y la espera continua, Esme llegó y está tratando de tranquilizarme, me abraza pero aun así me es imposible, no podré estar bien hasta que no me digan que es lo que tiene.

…

Han pasado tres horas desde que llegue, la espera es insufrible, más cuando nuestra boda se celebraría hoy.

Alguien ha abierto la puerta del cubículo donde la están atendiendo y aparece ella, tan hermosa como siempre, su vestido ya no está, en algún momento se lo han quitado, viste otro más sencillo, color azul, siempre le ha quedado hermoso ese color, no se ve preocupada. Esto me tranquiliza un poco. Cuando me ve, sonríe, sabe que estoy nervioso y que solo ella podrá calmarme.

Le tomo la mano y sé que puedo estar bien, ella está conmigo, podremos enfrentar cualquier cosa, porque es como si esa parte que estuvo ausente mientras estaba esperando, regresara a donde pertenece.

-Bien, Bella, Edward ¿Cómo estás? Respira estará bien – me dice el doctor, no recuerdo como se llama pero fue uno de los que atendió a mi niña cuando estuvo internada tiempo atrás – Me alegro de verte aquí, así los dos sabrán las noticias que tengo que darles.

-No es nada de gravedad ¿cierto? – pregunto angustiado, mi voz suena estrangulada, cuando por fin puedo hablar. El doctor Snow, que así se llama, sonríe y niega levemente.

-No es nada malo, pero van a tener que tener mucho cuidado durante los siguientes meses – guarda silencio un minuto y toma una receta donde empieza a escribir algunas recomendaciones – Esto es ácido fólico lo deberás tomar durante los próximos siete meses, tu alimentación va a cambiar y tu Edward… - dejo de escuchas, ¿es acaso lo que creo que está pasando?

-Edward – escucho que alguien me habla, pero no estoy seguro de poder hablar por lo que solo asiento – Amor ¿no estas feliz con la noticia? ¿Acaso no quieres esto? – no sé de qué está hablando me he perdido parte de la conversación. – ¿acaso no quieres tener un bebe conmigo? – empieza a sollozar y ahí es cuando reacciono.

-¿Dijiste bebe? ¿Estas embarazada? – grito emocionado, Bella tan solo asiente.

- Felicidades papá, dentro de siete meses tendrán un lindo bebe, deben seguir las recomendaciones que les prescribiré, los dejare solos unos instantes, mientras voy por tus medicamentos.

-Me haces la persona más feliz del mundo, TE AMO, jamás pensé ser tan feliz y dichoso, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo – Le digo, la abrazo fuertemente mientras lágrimas de alegría son derramadas por los dos.

Y es aquí donde sé que a pesar de todo lo que se nos avecine, podremos superarlo…

La prueba de ello, el fruto de nuestro amor, concedido hace ya unos meses después de la propuesta de matrimonio.

Fue un momento único, no pensé que fuéramos a encontrarnos con esto cuando paso pero jamás podría arrepentirme de lo que hicimos.

….

Las decisiones tomadas, buenas o malas, nos permitieron crecer, madurar, y llegar a donde estamos, un lugar del cual no pienso salir, porque este es nuestro cielo, nuestra vida, nuestro momento, que empezó con una pareja de desconocidos en un avión, una confusión.

En una aerolínea que nos permitió volar hacia nuestro destino de formas tan extrañas que volvería a repetir miles de veces y aun así no cambiaría nada porque si lo hiciera no podría aprender todo lo que deseo.

No importa que tan difícil se presente nuestro camino, es por algo por lo que debeos hacerlo y dios nos concede estos dones para poder apreciar lo que tenemos en nuestras vidas, para que al final la recompensa sea equivalente al sufrimiento que hemos tenido, una recompensa que se ve reflejada en dos pares de hermosos ojos verdes, igual a los míos, que me observan con una chispa de curiosidad e impaciencia, quieren estar con su madre, mis más pequeñas y hermosas sorpresas: Elizabeth e Ithan Cullen Swan, con apenas un mes de nacidos, han cautivado nuestro corazón desde su que supimos que venían en camino.

-¿Edward?- escucho que alguien me llama, cuando salgo del trance, veo que es mi hermosa y pronto esposa, Bella.

-Acepto- digo y ella me da una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como el sol y aún más y me vuelvo a perder en sus ojos chocolate hasta que me permiten besarle como mi esposa. Aplausos se escuchan mientras nuestras frentes permanecen juntas y nos encerramos en nuestra pequeña burbuja, hasta que un pequeño sollozo escapa de mi princesa y se que esta fue la mejor decisión que he tomado.

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE VIAJE Y POR AHORA ESTOY EN PROCESO DE TITULACIÓN, ASÍ QUE SEGUIRE CON MI TESIS Y DESPUES DE LLENO A LOS FIC´S QUE LES DEBO YA ESTAN EN PROCESO SOLO QUE NO ME CONVENCEN DEL TODO...**

**MIENTRAS TANTO NOS LEEMOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS ES MI UNICA PAGA HEHE**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


End file.
